The Brekkie Club
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Something of a parody. 5 teens with nothing in common each get sent to detention and meet each other not for the first time, but they do get to know each other for the first time. Warning it doesn't follow the whole story/characters but I think it should go pretty well. Pairings: Scott/Dawn, Jo/Brick. Warning some language. Hope you enjoy :3 Sorry for any OCCness.
1. 5 students

**Here's the Breakfast Club/Total Drama Revenge Of The Island Parody I promised you guys! :3**

**Something of a parody. 5 teens with nothing in common each get sent to detention and meet each other not for the first time, but they do get to know each other for the first time. Warning it doesn't follow the whole story/characters but I think it should go pretty well. Pairings: Scott/Dawn, Jo/Brick .**

5 kids entered school this morning at 7:00 am. A tomboy, a military brat, a nerd, an oddball and a sociopath. Little did they know that their lives would not be the same after today.

Saturday, March 24, 2012,

McClean Highschool, Toronto, Canada.

Saturday morning, the beginning of the glorious weekend for all teenagers, except for those who got themselves detention.

Enter Jo:

Joanna 'Jo' Taylor and her father step out of the car.

"All the things you'd do for me and you can't even get me out of this?"She asked her father. Jo would never EVER let anybody find out ; that since she was raised by dudes after her mother's passing; that she was a Daddy's Girl, even if half the time she pretends to ignore him like any other teenage girl. Which given her appearance and outward demeanor of spite towards everyone even those who are friendly to her, was very ironic.

Jo has always been into sports and beating up the guys, placing herself as the strongest and toughest girl in her school as well as the meanest. But it eventually got to the point where nobody can remember her real gender, and so she was forced to just go with it. All she did was kick the star athlete Lightning in the balls, HEY! He called her 'manly' so it was about time that jockstrap knew that he was talking to a girl. But apparently Vice Principal Hatchet said if they wanted to respond with violence to take it somewhere else that is NOT at school. Unfortunately her doting father couldn't do anything about this.

"Don't worry Jo-Jo" Her father told her, making her scowl at her nickname which she despised, even though she was cruel she just didn't have the heart to tell her father how much she hates it.

"I'll make it up to you, I'll take you wherever you want after school" He said, handing Jo her bagged lunch for later and kissed the top of her head.

"Have a good day"

"Stupid thing to say" She deadpanned as he smiled and said "I love you"

"L-Love you too..." She whispered loud enough for only him to hear her.

The car left as she walked off preparing herself for a long, unfulfilling day.

Enter Cameron:

"Is this the first or last time you get yourself in detention?"

"Last and only…" Cameron Williams answered meekly. As smothering, overprotective and overly loving his mother was she was downright scary when she was pissed like this. She expected a little too much from Cameron, I mean just how much could you expect from a small boy whose body didn't grow up with him from being behind a plastic bubble his entire life? Sure he was genius-level book-smart but that didn't mean he wanted to be forced to face these expectations. But he didn't want to get into detention, even though he did get caught, in a sense that he only had one way out of these overwhelming expectations.

"Well maybe this is a good thing, use your time to study and…"

"Mom, we're not exactly supposed to study, detention or not we just sit and there and do nothing unless the teacher says…"

"Well you'd better use your time to study in there mister, getting yourself both that F and this detention. I knew you weren't ready for a public school, that is unless you want to go back into that bubble." She cut him off with a threat.

"Yes m'am." He quickly said, sure Cam was no athlete, but he had enjoyed his life out of the bubble and he really didn't want to go back.

"Good boy, now go, don't want you to be late." Cameron obeyed and got out holding his lunch bag.

Enter Brick:

"I can't believe my own son got himself in detention, I could've sworn to God I taught you better than that. I remember telling you that no matter what a person says or does you don't respond with violence am I wrong?"

"N-No ma'am."

"I know guys your age like to screw around but if you're gonna screw around the least you could do is not get caught! Your father screwed around and he didn't get caught."

"Yes ma'am." Brick MacArthur responded somewhat apathetically; he loved his mother more than anything especially after his dad died in battle, but since she found out he got himself in detention she's done nothing but scold him till right now. He didn't screw around per se and even though it was against his cadet code to violently respond, but yesterday was the last straw when that delinquent Duncan Blake for all his wrong-doings, that day he was mistreating his ex-girlfriend Courtney Garcia. He and Courtney weren't friends but it always infuriated Brick whenever a man would have the nerve to act so disrespectful to a woman, in short it was just wrong. And so the cadet just reacted and…gave him a well deserved sock to the face, without thinking.

"Hey! You wanna miss a year of military school? You wanna blow your chance? Less you want to be just your old man, I suggest you get in there and don't forget your manners."

"I won't Mom I promise, Cadet's honor" He said with a salute.

"That's my boy, now get on out of here" Brick did what he was told and took his lunch bag with him.

He walked up the steps and noticed two other people, the first one looked like the scrawny little bubble boy he had heard about. Brick looked at him with sympathy, the boy looked frightened. The second one was the 'jock-ette' he'd heard about and then he took a closer look at her and recognized her as Jo Taylor, she was the girl he had been competing with in gym class every day, only because she was such a competitive spirit. However Brick couldn't help but feel that it was no surprise someone like Jo got detention, Cam on the other hand was a _shocker._

Enter Scott And Dawn:

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Scott Foxe walks towards the school wearing sunglasses, aware of an oncoming car but doesn't stop. The car hits the brakes and even honks at him, he turned to driver and simply flipped him off. A girl steps out of the car, Dawn Rosewood, carrying her large eco purse. She turns to the car but is stopped silent as the car simply drove off, not even saying good bye. Luckily she carried her lunch in her large purse.

In the library Jo sits at the front table and Cameron sits at the table just behind her. Brick comes in and takes a seat right next to Jo, the two athletes exchanged glances. "Hey Brick-house, thought I smelled jock." She said sneering at him. "Very funny, I'm not surprised to see you here."

"Oh hardy har har, well if you want a perfectly good excuse, he called me 'manly'. What are you doing here Mr. Goody Goody?"

"Same reason you are, assault…" He said, feeling slightly shamed.

"Wow, you? What's your excuse?"

"Well that guy Duncan, I know he and Courtney broke up but he doesn't have to treat her like garbage."

"Meh, if anything he only got with that pasty Goth girl Gwen White is just to get back at her, he knows how close he and Garcia were." She chuckled a bit, until Scott came in.

He approaches Cameron's table and points to the further back table with a glare, making Cameron feebly and reluctantly obey and move. Satisfied, Scott sits at his 'table', puts his hand behind his head and rests his feet on the table. Since Scott had been in detention since the beginning of Highschool that was _his_ spot. Trouble-making was simply in his nature, he was just as devious as Duncan if not more; he even got into fights with him. But apparently Duncan's more honest, but from Scott's point of view cheating on your girlfriend is _not_ exactly honest. He wasn't sure what Duncan's excuse was, but where Scott comes from, it's yourself and you do anything to get what you want, end of story.

Dawn comes in and simply walks right past the table occupied by Jo and Brick, then Scott and sits at the table right behind Cameron. Dawn could feel the awkwardness and tension in the atmosphere, everyone's aura was a mixture of frustration, boredom and fear. She could read people's auras, talk to animals and predict the future, but because of her 'gifts' she was considered a freak, an outcast, and even a lost cause. Nobody tried to befriend her because that would just be 'social suicide'. As a result she's become somewhat withdrawn throughout her Highschool years.

It was quiet for a minute until Jo and Brick began to snicker while Cameron and Dawn looked confused, and Scott just remained impassive and only scowled.

Since they were just going to sit around and do nothing, it wouldn't have been so bad, until Vice Principal Hatchet came in, looking quite displeased…

**Ooh! Chef comes in, this can't be pretty, well so far how is it, I'll do my best not to disappoint you! Oh and I DO NOT own Total Drama series OR the Breakfast Club whatsoever because i never will.  
**


	2. The Beaver

"Well, well"

Chef said in his intimidating voice, sneering at the 5 teenagers in the library.

"It looks like we're all here just in time."

Teenagers, for most of his adult life he _hated_ teenagers, he saw them as a bunch of disrespectful little monsters who think they can get away with everything. His partner-in-crime Chris McClean thought of them just the same, both men were very sadistic towards them.

Jo raised her hand, "Uh, yeah Chef, I'm positive that there's been a mistake, because detention or not I don't belong here and I clearly don't see what I did wrong."

"Well from what I've seen you clearly though it was OKAY to just kick that jock in the groin, like I said if you want to get a fight take it somewhere else! Not in this school!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Okay, I get it, I'm sorry that I hurt the jock"

"You KNOW that's not the point!" He yelled but Jo didn't flinch.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry that I got up, kicked Mr. Lightning Weston in the balls and then called him an 'insolent retard'" she finished sarcastically.

"That's STILL not the point!"

"Hey, in my defense he called me 'manly'!"

Chef palmed his forehead and took a deep breath, then checked his watch. "It is now 7:06 am, NOW you have EXACTLY 8 hours and something more minutes"

Cameron checked his own watch, unfortunately yes they do have to stay there for 8 more hours and precisely 54 minutes

"to think about why you're here, ya brats!"

Jo and Brick exchanged glances, smirking at each other while in the back Scott hawked and caught one of his own loogies and afterwards decided to smell his own pits, making Dawn in the further back wince in disgust. But what made her look back was that his aura was awfully guarded…

"You may NOT talk!" He said pointing at Jo and Brick

"Sir yes sir!" Brick obeyed saluting him.

"That's right! And you!" He said pointing to Cameron who stood stiff, frightened by the intimidating and pretty much psycho-chef.

"Will NOT move from your seats!" Making Cam sit perfectly still in his desk

"Y-Yes…sir…." He said barely above a whisper, not looking Chef in the eye.

"And YOU!" He made his way over to Scott who switched from putting his feet on the table to using a 2nd chair for his feet instead, only for Chef to forcefully pull it away.

"Will NOT sleep!" Making Scott scowl at him, while Dawn sit sat still, looking at the floor. Chef was scary, and the boiling hot red in his aura and intensity made it crystal clear.

"All right Maggots! I'd rather do something physical, but this is detention! So here's what you're gonna do and you better do it!"

Chef walked towards each other the tables reserved for each of the teens and placed black sheets of papers in front of them. "We're gonna write an essay no less than 1000 words. You're gonna write about who you think you are, how stupid you feel about getting yourselves in here."

"Is this a test?" Scott asked apathetically but Chef ignored him, and then he went back to putting his feet on the table.

"And by essay I mean ESSAY! I do NOT mean repeating a single word 1000 times!" Chef yelled, almost popping a vein when he remembered the same detention he gave Duncan Blake and he did exactly that; Scott Foxe was just as bad at being the delinquent, in short those two never ceased to piss Chef off.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Foxe?"

Scott perked his head up, "Crystal."

"Good maybe you'll actually learn something about yourself, I doubt it."

"Maybe you'll learn whether or not to care if you return here, like you always do, I doubt that even more."

"Thanks for the pep talk, it warms my heart." Scott said sarcastically combined with a smirk, making Chef glare at him.

Cameron slightly stood and raised his hand "Uh… excuse Mr. Chef Hatchet, sir I can answer that question because for me the answer is yes I do care and I promise you…"

"Save it Williams!"

"Yes sir!" Cameron quickly went back down, looking at the floor, afraid.

"Now listen, here my office is right across this hall, horse-play is strictly prohibited, less you want me deal with you again. Are there any questions?"

Scott raised his hand, "I have a question, Have you and Chris come out of the closet yet?"

Chef snarled at him "Here's your answer detention for you _next _Saturday. Now I don't like you Foxe, and I'll tell you this, ONCE."

"You don't mess with the beaver, because then you get the teeth and the claws."

Scott looked at him, raising an eyebrow "Beaver… hey here's another question, is it a guarantee that if we went into your office right now, we'd find Justin Bieber in your closet?" He asked sneering.

Chef growled at him and stomped away into his office, smoke nearly coming out of his ears.

Scott snorted "That man has NOT gotten laid in a LONG time."

Everyone scoffed at Scott's remark and went back to doing nothing, except maybe to start thinking about what to write at least that's what Cameron was trying do, while everyone else just sat, in the awkwardness and silence.

**Sorry its so short and that it took so long to update but i promise the next chapter will be longer and I will have updated sooner, other than that how is it sor far? Sorry if the characters act OOC at times but nonetheless here you go! :3 P.S I'm thinking of doing a couple comparison such as Gwen/Trent and Mike/Zoey and other strangely similar couples but which is the cuter couple? That all depends on what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	3. Way To Start Off

Chapter 3: Way to Start Off

With Chef out of the library and into his office, which wasn't too far from where the teens were at, all they could do was sit in silence, not looking at each other except for Dawn who was meditating. Cameron nibbled on his pen and stare at his blank paper, he was probably the only one who cared about getting this essay done.

"Who I am…Who _I_ am…Who are you..? _Who_ are you, Cam..?" He asked himself, fiddling with his pen. "I… am…" Cameron then began to play with his glasses. "I am… an owl…" He said as he made his eyes get bigger with the reflection of his glasses, that is until he caught Jo staring at him funny. In a nervous response he put his glasses back on and went back to thinking about what to write, though he could feel Jo's cold violet eyes staring at him but he was too afraid to look back. As he went back to thinking, Jo took off her sweater to get more comfortable; they were going to be there for 8 whole hours after all. When she began to pull off her sweater she looked over and saw Cameron, pretty much attempting to do the same thing.

The two stared at each other, Cameron was more meek whilst Jo looked much more defensive, to the point where Cameron just put his sweater back on, hoping to appease her. Jo just kept staring at him, even while she put her sweater back on too. He was obviously frightened but he somehow mustered up whatever courage he had and spoke up, "It's kinda chilly, huh? Because we are in Canada after all…" He chuckled weakly.

The blond female-jock didn't look convinced, her expression forming into a glare. Cameron almost felt sweat trickle down his neck. Her gaze was that of a wolf's staring down a timid little bunny rabbit, a hungry wolf at that. Luckily Jo took her attention away from him and went back to not doing the essay and Cameron went back to doing the opposite.

Meanwhile at Scott's table, he only watched Jo and Cameron's "stare-down" and then he diverted his attention to Dawn who was sitting at the table behind Cameron's table. He had the piece of paper that was supposed to be used to write his essay instead he crumbled it up into a ball.

He aimed and threw it at Dawn's direction but ultimately missed. Dawn noticed but didn't bother, she could tell in his aura that he was obviously trying to get her attention or that he was just trying to annoy her, either way she didn't want anything to do with him.

10 seconds passed and then Scott began to hum out loud for everyone to hear, Jo looked annoyed while Brick simply ignored him, or was trying to. Cameron looked at him with a confused expression, Dawn knew what he was trying to do and as much as she felt like giving him the attention he's asking for so he would simply shut up, she remained persistent no matter how annoying he was being. She wasn't one to be annoyed but Scott Foxe was a glutton for punishment and plus he always called her names during class, even when they didn't know each other that well.

Jo on the other hand was extremely annoyed, and Brick's patience began to wear thin "Ugh, I can't believe this is happening to me." Jo said as she shook her head, disappointed.

"Hey! What if one of us has to take a leak, huh? What are we supposed to do piss in here? "

"Oh my…"Dawn said looking opposite of him, disgusted and a little embarrassed.

"Okay then if ya gotta go, ya gotta go." Scott said as he began to unzip his pants, almost like he was about to let himself pee, right there in the library for everyone to hear and see.

"Son of a bitch." Jo responded not looking at him.

Brick turned to Scott "Hey, you're not relieving yourself in here, sir"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"You'd be taking a piss not a test, genius" Jo deadpanned still not looking at him. Cameron was clearly uncomfortable while Dawn covered her eyes with her hand.

" If you even think about exposing yourself to everyone here, I'll kill you." Brick warned, like hell he was going to let someone like Scott do something so horribly impolite to do in front of two girls.

Scott simply stared at him, "Way to stick up for your troops, cadet. I find that sexy" He said sneering zipping his pants back, while Brick silently growled at him, this guy was just vile.

Scott looked at Dawn again, he's seen her around from time to time and even though she was creepy with her aura-reading and that she didn't have many friends, she was a pretty little thing. Then he turned to Cameron, "Hey bubbles, why don't you close the door, so that way I can give Moonbeam over there a good time." Dawn looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed from such a vulgar comment.

"HEY!"

"What?"

" Listen you'd better shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Brick barked, sure it was more refined to keep your temper under control but not after hearing something like that.

"Brick-house is right, ginger. Don't you go saying things like that less you want me to rip it off of you right here and right now!" Jo threatened, pointing at him.

"Just please be quiet or I'll have you hosed." Brick said, warning him one more time.

"Please? Hosed."

"That's right. Hosed" Brick repeated for emphasis.

"Why don't you just leave everyone alone because no one's interested? Nor will we." Dawn spoke up looking at Scott, she was thankful for the way everyone stood up for her, even Cameron; he didn't need words to speak up but his aura spoke for itself.

Scott only chuckled, whilst he heard a mutter from Brick, "Jackass…"

"Hey! Well why are you in here Private Douchebag? You're so orderly and Mr. Goody Goody two shoes. Did you get in trouble in military school, I bet. We're you lonely? I know it must be frustrating out there especially when there's hardly any women" He said grinning.

"Uh…Guys I really we ought to focus on getting our essays done, what do you think?" Cameron suggested, smiling nervously but he was ignored.

"Listen sir, just because you get yourself in here every Saturday doesn't mean you can just piss everybody off so shut your mouth already!" Brick said. Man, this guy really bugs him.

"It's a free country, this is Canada."

" Brick, he's only trying to disturb you, just don't listen to him and he'll leave you alone." Dawn said to him, trying to calm him down after Scott's pestering.

Scott looked over to Dawn, "Fairy Princess. There's no possible way I'll leave you alone. Especially not you." All she could do was glare at him while he grinned lecherously at her. He was a complicated case, his aura was guarded even if he never shut up and he was always so cold and openly cruel to everyone to the point of being volatile, nonetheless she decided to go back to meditating.

When the ginger could tell that she was now ignoring him, he looked over to Brick and Jo's table. "So…"

"Taylor and MacArthur..."

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" No response, Jo and Brick only looked opposite of each other, rolling their eyes at Scott's question. The answer was obviously no, in fact they always competed with each other and tried to out-do each other at even the littlest things, sure they had mutual respect for each other but they weren't exactly friends either.

" Maybe you're both secretly intimate?" Still no response.

"Friends with benefits?" Still no response, but even though Scott couldn't see it, Jo and Brick began to blush furiously.

"Be honest now Cadet. Did you break the beaver dam?"

"FUCK OFF!" Jo yelled.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Brick yelled back.

Both teens were red in the face; a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"HEY! SHUT UP IN THERE!" Chef yelled from his office.

"Ya rowdy little sons of bitches…" He muttered for no one to hear.

The room became silent once again. Dawn giggled softly, as vulgar and repulsive Scott was acting, it was a little amusing to watch the two jocks get flustered and angry.

"Hey you know what? here's a plan lets close that door, it's no fun with the psycho checking on us every time. If you ask me its invading our privacy. " Scott said.

"Umm… actually Mr. Foxe, the door's supposed to be open, you know so that way none of us will get into trouble." Cameron said even though Scott didn't care.

"So what?"

Jo got up, "Why don't you just shut it already? You know you're not the only one in here, there's me and the other 3 in here and neither one of us wants to get our asses chewed by that psycho-chef."

"Oh well that's impressive you can count. Well did you count how many girls there are in here?"

Jo widened her eyes, pissed off. "Oh no he didn't." Cameron thought. "There's going to be three in here in a minute if you keep mouthing off like that" She snarled putting up three fingers to add emphasis on her wrath, she was a force to be reckoned with and the whole school knew that.

"Wow, I had no idea you were a girl, I was confused by the fact that you look like an unappealing long-haired dude. With your broad shoulders and square jaw."

"That's it." Jo said, about to march at him to beat him to a pulp until she was held back by Brick, he wrestled with trying to keep her back but he had a good hold strong enough to keep her back.

"See Jo? Brick's being a good wife, stopping his husband."

"Okay, that's enough already you smartass!" Brick yelled at him for the 5th time today, _just_ this morning.

"And like you're one to talk you're not even in a club." He pointed out

"I'm just trying to explain to you two jocks that I'm impressed and relieved that you two are smart. I knew you had to be smart to be an athletic star and a cadet."

"Well yeah fruitcake we're not like Jockstrap. We may be jocks but we actually use our brain muscle" Jo said in a matter-of-fact tone, referring to Lightning.

"And besides why are you judging us? I'm surprised if you do anything else besides carving away your desks with that shark tooth of yours or screwing around with everyone." Said Brick.

"That's for sure, if you left this school it wouldn't _even_ matter in fact it would be a benefit to everyone, no would care and no one would remember, you might as well not even exist in this school, Foxe. Because nobody would give a rat's ass. Not me, not Brick, not Cameron and Not Dawn." Jo explained.

Scott looked unfazed and sneered at her. "Okay. I get your point, I guess I'll join the sports team or even the army."

Jo and Brick looked at each other and snickered trying hard to not laugh out loud. "Or you know what? Maybe I'll even go to a fucking pep-rally, maybe join the Student Council or run for fucking president."

Brick shook his head. "No, they wouldn't take you."

"Or vote for you." Jo finished.

"Aww, don't say that, you hurt my feelings, seriously I'm about to freaking cry through my eyes." He snarked.

"You're afraid." Dawn spoke up and made Scott turn his head almost immediately to her. "What?"

"You only speak negatively of the school clubs because you're afraid they won't accept you."

He glared at her, "Oh wow I always knew you hippies were so smart, you know what honey? That's exactly why I'm not in any of the stupid activities."

"Then you're a pussy." Jo remarked.

"I-I'm in a Science Club." Cameron said, but no one seemed to pay attention except for Dawn but she turned to Scott again.

"You know you don't have to keep thinking of clubs that way, because you don't know what could happen." Dawn said.

"Well I don't know maybe it's because from the way most people see it all the people in ANY club is a total and complete asshole."

"You don't know that, you don't know us."

"Well neither do you Moonshine, and I know that you're a environmental-y nature girl but you don't see me coming to your door to join your fucking club, am I right?" He replied rudely.

"Hey, watch your language will you?" Brick said.

"I'm also a mathlete." Cameron spoke up again

"Excuse me what are you flapping your gums about?" Scott asked annoyed at him.

"Well its just that everyone's talking about clubs and I was just saying that I'm in a few clubs."

"Oh really, I bet you're not in a sports club, but you know I heard the girls need another player in the softball team, whaddaya say Stringbean?" Jo asked Cameron holding her hand out in a sarcastic way.

"Um I'm afraid I can't because I'm not a girl and I'm actually not in a sports club, but I am in the Science Club, Latin Club, History Club and Mathletes. Does that count as a sports club, it has athlete in it."

"No it doesn't count as a sports club. You should be ashamed of yourself, you and everyone in there, you ain't an athlete." Jo remarked as she raised an eyebrow, and then she stood over him at least a foot taller, in the way that a bully would be tormenting a wimp.

"Well that's technically true, but my strengths don't need to be athletic."

"Hey Moonbeam, are you in any of those clubs?" Scott asked.

"No. But I am in the nature club. We protest against anything harmful to Mother Nature and protect the wildlife."

"I didn't ask for what club you're in, I asked if you're in any of the clubs Bubbles was talking about."

She shrugged at him and then he looked at Jo. "Hey Shemale." Making her glare at him. "Are you in any of those clubs?"

"Those are academic clubs. I prefer athletic clubs."

"Of course you are. Do you want to know why? Because you and Brick are stupid jocks." Jo was about to charge at him again and Brick had to hold her back again, but after what Scott just said he was almost considering letting Jo go to beat the living daylights out of him.

"What do you do in the science club?" Scott asked Cameron sarcastically.

"Well we talk about science and do things that associate with science and do many equations that have to do with science."

Jo stopped struggling in Bricks grasp and turned to Cameron, "Oh so that sounds like fun to you?"

"Well I guess when I'm chatting with everyone there, yes it's pretty fun."

"So aside from the fact that you just sit there and stare at numbers, wracking your brains all freaking day it makes up for the minimal time you get to talk with friends?" Jo asked, very sarcastically.

"Hey, it is fun to talk with friends even in a club that's actually a little boring now that I think about it…" Cameron said, sounding defeated.

"Thought so, even if you study half the time you're still brain-dead by the end of the day."

"Jo come on lay off the little guy" Brick told her, like a parent discussing with their spouse about their child.

She scoffed, "Whatever" Everyone went back to silence, at least for now until they thought about what they're going to do with Chef.

**I told you guys it would be longer! THAT WAS FOR YOU GUYS! :3 P.S I will do the couple comparison but it will be up to you to decide out of the two couples which one has more chemistry or cuteness meter! So get ready for it! Review if you liked it or if it made you laugh. :3**


	4. Mouthing Off

Chapter 4: Mouthing Off

After everyone had been talking about their clubs, they all went back to simply doing nothing, until they saw Chef Hatchet leave his office and walk into the hallway. The teens took notice of this and Scott got up to see where he was headed; which was to get a sip of water from the fountain.

"Um, there's not supposed to be any funny business Foxe," Cameron said.

"Come on Foxe don't screw around or you'll get us all in trouble." Jo said, not pleased with whatever it is Scott was going to do, and she really wasn't in the mood for Chef to yell in their faces.

"What are you going to do?" Brick asked.

" Get his balls busted, I hope" Jo remarked.

In the hallway Chef finished his sip and looks in a mirror to flex and make sure he always made himself look like a tough, intimidating iron-man to scare the snot out of anyone that came his way.

Back in the library, Cameron looked up at Scott, "Foxe, what are you doing? You can't just slam the door and…"

He was cut off by the sound of the door shutting and Scott ran back to his seat.

"Very funny, now go open that door." Brick said sarcastically before demanding him.

"Why don't you go open it?" Scott retorted back.

"Um, you really should go open that door" Cameron said.

"What am I to you guys, some sort of do-gooder?" He asked incredulously.

"No you're a dickhead." Jo glared at him.

"And you aren't?" He asked sharing glares with the tomboy.

"Just open the door, Foxe!" Brick got up from his seat. "Everyone just shut up!" Scott yelled at them, quietly enough to not get Chef to hear.

"GOD DAMMIT!" They all winced as they heard Chef's angry yell from the hall, and then he stormed in.

"Why is that door closed? Huh?! Answer me!" He looked at Scott.

"How the hell should I know, because after all you said we couldn't move, so I don't know" Scott told him, rather apathetically, irking Chef. He looked over to Jo "Why?"

"Well we are just doing what you said, we're not supposed to get up."

"It just closed sir." Brick spoke up.

Dawn was about to say something before Chef turned his glare to her. "Who closed that door, Girly?" She froze and let out a squeak, hiding her face in her large purse.

"She's a little sensitive sir." Scott spoke in Dawn's defense.

"Why don't you tell me how the door closed, Mr. Foxe?"

"I dunno, why do you keep asking me?"

"Because from what I've seen and heard, you're just a little asshole who thinks he can get away with everything and not pay the consequences." Chef explained, a little bit in his own opinion.

"I didn't close the damn door."

Dawn looked up from her purse that she'd been hiding herself in and decided to speak. "Um…excuse me sir, but he's telling the truth. I could read it in his aura." Dawn managed to lie smoothly even though Chef just kept glaring at her, making the poor girl shrink further into her seat. Chef began to leave and decided to put a chair in front of the door to keep it open.

"The doors a little heavy for that, sir." Scott said, smirking as the door slammed shut over the chair.

"DAMMIT!" Chef yelled, as everyone in the library laughed, so far that's the highlight of everyone's day. However that laughter quickly ended as soon as Chef walked back in. "You! Cadet kid!" He pointed to Brick, "Yes, sir?" He got up, ready for anything Chef needed him to do.

"Get up here, now! Come on, come on, front and center, let's go!"

Brick followed Chef, rather obediently.

"Nancy-boy." Jo scoffed making Brick glare back at her while she smirked at him.

"Hey! How come Brick gets to get up? While the rest of us get to sit on our asses and let em fall asleep?"Scott asked, unsatisfied with the fact that Brick got to stand and they had to say in their seats.

Chef pointed to the magazine rack and attempted for as someone as strong as Brick to hold the rack and place it in front of the door. Some of the magazines fell as Chef nagged at Brick to make sure the magazines didn't get damaged, most of them did.

Jo looked at them, amused. "Chef if you were looking for someone strong, you shoulda asked me instead." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh and you think you're stronger than me?" Brick asked her.

Jo got up from her seat and walked towards him, staring deep into his grey eyes while he got to look into her cold, fiery violet eyes. "I don't think I'm stronger than you, I know I'm stronger than you, Brick-house."

"Well ma'am I hate to bruise your ego but I did go to boot camp, and my senses are extremely agile and heightened." He said, boasting just a little.

"Oh really, and you needed boot camp to toughen you up? Meh, I could kick your ass anytime and _any _day I wanted to."

"Sorry, but I don't fight girls."

"Why, don't want to break a nail?" She smirked while he sneered at her. "HEY! Why don't you two jockstraps quit fighting and MacArthur, help me with this?!" Chef yelled.

"Sir, yes sir!" He complied and Jo went back to her seat still smirking. "Butt leach" She muttered under her breath. The door was now covered entirely by the magazine rack that supported it, but only thing is that it was now blocking said door.

"Hey Chef, did you graduate from Harvard? Because that's genius at work I see here. But what if there's a fire? And our only exit's blocked off, now I don't really think endangering _our_ lives and not to mention violating fire emergency codes is exactly wise for a career like yours." Scott explained, earning another deathly glare from Chef, but Chef reluctantly looked at the door and thought about it, he did NOT want to admit that someone like Scott Foxe had a point.

"Um well actually Foxe there are fire exits around here, um…somewhere but they are here and we could just use those if there ever was a fire." Cameron stood up, this was a first for him. Jo raised an eyebrow at Cameron's sudden stand, she was a little surprised but not impressed while Scott glared at him.

"No one asked you to talk Bubbles."

Chef looked at Brick, "Back to your seat, come on, go, go, go!"

"Yes sir" He said, then going back to his seat next to Jo.

" I expected more from a military brat!" Scott snickered and then Chef turned to him "You're not off the hook either Foxe, the next door I'm gonna slam is on that empty space you call a head."

"Bite me"

"That's it, theres your detention for next Saturday!" Chef pointed at him

"Whatever."

"That's another one!"

"Do you honestly think that I really give a rats ass?"

"And another, I swear to God Foxe, I'll have you for the whole damn rest of the year!"

"Good, I got nothing else to do anyway, thank you very much Chef, you just filled out my whole fucking calendar!" Scott yelled sarcastically.

"That's good, because you'll be here instead of that shitty neighborhood you call a home! I'll be doing your family a favor! In fact I'm doing everyone in the country of Canada a favor! You'll be in here instead of juvie along with that other retard Duncan Blake!"

"So?!"

"So that way I can be your warden and you two little bastards will rue the day you ever came across me, Would you like that?!"

"I already do and don't exaggerate, it'll just make your stupid head explode!" Scott then yelled back at him

"I'm not exaggerating, boy I will throw your ass in juvie and keep you in there for the rest of your life!"

"Stop it already!" Dawn yelled from her seat at Scott, actually concerned for him; she felt that she owed him for defending her in a way just a minute ago. Scott turned to look at her, he's never heard her yell before. She mouthed to him 'stop it', before he turned back to Chef.

"All right, now you ungrateful little bastards better stay in here and do your goddamned essay, or so help me you'll wish you've have never been born!" He yelled before slamming the door.

Later on, the clock just kept ticking, now only 15 minutes to 8 and the teens were all extremely bored, even if they had an essay to do, nobody really wanted to do it, nor where they gonna.

Scott took a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter, and began to smoke. Dawn looked at him, a little irked at the fact that he smoked. Smoking was hazardous to the atmosphere and Mother Earth; she turned her gaze, not wanting him to think she was just staring at him.

Jo was at her seat with her head on the table, thinking.

Cameron was playing with his glasses, Brick was playing with his dog tags that he had earned from boot camp.

After Dawn turned her attention away from Scott, she began to twiddle with her golden locks of hair.

Scott stopped smoking and then put out his cigarette and tossed into the nearby trashcan, right into it.

Jo used the paper that was supposed to be for her essay to draw on in the picture of their principal Chris McClean and then put around his face in a punching bag, smiling as she finished. While on the other side Brick used his paper to turn it into a plane. Then he threw it and watched it as it flew into a perfect loop-de-loop, while he cheered silently.

Cameron drew on his paper, he drew a rather well done, almost scientific sketch of a butterfly; he fancied them. Dawn took a look at his paper, and Cameron noticed her. "I-I like butterflies. They're quite fascinating really."

"No I understand, I like them too." She said.

Scott saw Dawn and Cameron talking to each other, annoyed by their sudden chatting he grabbed the paper plane that Brick made and threw it right into Cameron's ear.

"Ow." He said as he grabbed the plane and looked at Scott. Scott shook his head and pointed at Brick, Dawn scoffed; she saw in his aura that he was lying and that he did that just to divert her attention away from Cam. Strange enough though she almost thought it was kinda cute that he was trying to get her attention, almost.

Later on, everyone started getting sleepy; they did wake up at 7 in the morning after all, wasting their Saturday. Soon they all fell asleep, like what normal teenagers would normally do in a serene and quiet library.

The Clock struck 10:30 and then Chef walked back in, not impressed when he entered to see 5 sleeping teenagers.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

He yelled but no one perked their heads up. He thought for a minute."Who has to use the washroom?"

Everyone got up and raised their hands. After their bathroom break, of course they were forced back into the library.

**Well that took a while to update but i did it! Lol review if you liked it or if it made you giggle. P.S I'm thinking of doing a Jock fanfiction for the first time, but I'm unsure of what to write about it. So here's a few suggestions:**  
**A. A Valentines Day Theme?**

**B. A Halloween Theme?**

**C. Or a story of them graduating from highschool and growing feelings between the two of them?  
**

**Hee-hee i guess i like Holiday themes, but which one do you prefer i do? A, B,C, None or all of them? Hell, you could give me ideas of what to write if you want and i promise to write it good enough to live up to your expectations! :3  
**


	5. Harassment In The Library

Chapter 5: Harassment In The Library

"Good thing Chef offered us that toilet break, eh Brick?" Jo asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing Sergeant Dampy-pants."

Brick flushed. "It was in freshman year." Which was only a mere 3 years ago since Brick had wet his pants on the very first day of school and then the last day of freshman year, now he and everyone else in the room with him were seniors.

"Yeah and I was there, oh and you forgot that it was the first day of highschool, which gave me a _real _good first impression of you."

He glared at her, his cheeks fiery. It was not his fault that he had- well…has bladder control issues, it runs in his family! Heredity is a powerful thing… Everyone called him Private Pee-Pants for the whole first few semesters.

"Well, look at me now, that was in the past. I'm over it."

"Yup, by the way how'd you like that name I gave ya, Private Pee-pants?"

"That was you?! I thought Duncan Blake-"

"Nope, me. Everyone had just assumed Blake was the one who made it up."

That nickname haunted him his whole school life, including today. Come to think of it Jo Taylor was the one who relentlessly teased him about it. He could only glare at her, _never_ has he _ever _wanted to hit a girl but this girl was pushing it, however he had a stronger composure than that "You're mean."

"Yeah, and?"

"Why?"

"You're asking me why?"

"Yeah why? Why do you pick on people who have never even done anything to you? Especially the ones you know can't fight back with you?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"Go to hell" She shrugged, not wanting to answer that question. "Ladies first."He told her, rather boldly.

Scott, Dawn and Cameron turned to see the 'fight' Jo and Brick were having. "Hey guys, come on don't fight-" Cameron walked over to them, trying to calm them down but he was cut off by Jo. "Can it Toothpick"

"Yes sir, I-I mean ma'am!" Jo turned her head to Cameron, "Sir? Wow you just won a lifetime achievement of getting your ass kicked, your sponsor: Jo Taylor!"

"Hey, leave him alone, you can't pick on him because you're bigger than him, it's unfair!" Brick spoke up for Cameron.

"Make me"

"What is your problem?" Scott spoke up and asked her. "I don't have a problem."

"Everyone has problems. You're concerned and insecure. It's okay though because your peers are here for you." Dawn spoke up, looking at Jo with sympathy. The tomboy's eyes widened, _how in the hell did she know that?_

"Ha-Ha!" Scott laughed loudly. "Hey, Shut your filthy fucking mouth!"

"So you're insecure, that's a…shock" Brick said, surprised that someone as brash and headstrong like Jo would actually be insecure.

"I'm NOT insecure!"

"Why are you insecure?"

She sighed "I'm not talking about this, it's bad enough I'm here and that I'll have to return to my stupid brothers after this."

"How many brothers do you have?" Brick asked, curious.

"Three. My oldest brother Jordan's out of college and somewhere in America. My second brother John's in college and my only little brother Jacob's in middle school."

"That's a lot of brothers."

"Yeah." Was all she could say. Ever since her mom died it's been her, her dad and her brothers, she grew up practically raised by dudes, so in return she become almost like one.

"Which do you like better?" Scott asked receiving an incredulous look from Jo. "What?"  
"If you had to choose which one would rather have? Which do you like the best?" He asked, explaining his question this time.

"Easy, not John or Jake. Jake's a stinky, selfish little prick and John's a fucking asshole. I guess Jordan's okay though." To be honest Jo loved Jordan the most, but what she hated about him is that he always babied her, even right now when she's certainly NOT a child anymore, when would he have gotten with the freaking program? Though her dad was worse with that.

"HA!" Scott laughed again, which made Dawn giggle.

"I said to shut your fucking mouth, unless you want me to shut it for ya!" Jo warned him. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Brick told her which made the tomboy turn her glare to him. " No one else is going to, besides I don't need anyone else feeling sorry for me, especially not these guys and definitely not you." She pointed at Brick.

"Oh, you're breaking my heart." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, cadet what about you, how are your rents?" Scott asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can't a guy be curious?" He asked with a shrug. "Well if I say no I'm an idiot right? Because I get along just fine with my mom."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Well it doesn't matter you're an idiot anyway, and besides look everyone we got a momma's boy in here." Scott got up and pointed at Brick, who scowled at him while the redhead began to walk away. Jo smirked, glad that the ginger decided to wail on Brick this time, especially since he snarked at her not even 30 seconds ago.

Brick got up and followed Scott, this was the last straw. Screw his cadet code. For now though! Right now!

"You want to know something, if it weren't the fact that we're in school and for these guys I'd beat the shit out of you."

Scott remained impassive. "You hear that?" He asked putting a hand to his ear. "It's the sound of me not giving a fuck."

Cameron got up from his seat in between the two of them. "Look fellas, come on-" He said before getting cut off by Scott and Brick pushing him aside, almost making him fall, but this time he was going to be persistent. "I mean don't fight I get it I don't really get along with my parents either, well not openly at least. I mean my dad's never home and my mom she…well she loves me to death okay but her idea of compassion…with me being in school…is just…bonkers."

"You're conserved." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rosewood?"

"Your mother is very protective, but how could she expect so much from someone so small, I'm sorry."

"No. no it's okay, it's just…how did you know all of that?"

"I read it in your aura. Your aura needs more nurturing, I really feel for you." She said walking to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't." Jo scoffed, sneering at Cameron.

"Thanks Rosewood, you can read auras? You must have excelled in spiritual practice, because I can tell you're telling the truth and that's fascinating."

"Why yes I did, it runs in my father's family until he passed away. My mother doesn't seem to approve of my powers though."

Scott twitched an eyebrow "Look bubbles, you are a shrimp among sharks, okay? And you're big brain in this tiny little body will only get you so far, end of story."

"Well actually that's the problem."

"I don't need to be a aura reading freak like Moonbeam to know what kind of miserable life you had, I can see all cooped up inside that circle of plastic and your momma comes around to see if her little baby boy needs his bottle, face the facts you're a small fry who has the misfortune of being a goober nerd."

"HA! You got told." Jo laughed, she had to admit the ginger knew how to insult people.

Brick sneered at her, he had to defend poor Cameron somehow "Do have to insult everyone in this room?"

"I'm not insulting you guys, I'm just speaking my mind, it's called being honest asshole. Learn it. What, do you want me to tell everyone? You want me to lie to them say hey you guys got it great you're all great? That would make me a liar, and heres the thing at least I know I'm a liar. And so are you."

"Well the least you could do is address everyone by their name."

"Okay then, bubbles what's your name?" Scott asked him. "Cameron."

Scott turned his attention to Dawn. "Hey Moonbeam."

"She's got a name." Brick said in her defense to spare her from anymore disrespect from Scott.

Scott sighed. "Okay what's your name?"

"Dawn."

"Dawn?"

"Yes, it's a name that befits me and my spirit, my father named me that because that's when I was born, at dawn."

Scott scoffed, "It's a hippie's name" he said nodding.

"Oh thank you for your honesty." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, that's what happens when you hang around Scott Foxe for a while.

"You're welcome"

"Foxe is your surname, just like the sneaky and clever fox, nothing could suit you more." Dawn said, trying to insult him when it was more of a compliment to him, he just smirked. "By the way, Rosewood? That's your last name? When you think about the concepts of 'rose' and 'wood', roses have thorns right? So that's got to hurt. Think about it long and hard." Scott then snickered, now aware of his own unintentional innuendo, while Dawn looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"And hey what was your father's name? Wolf Spirit? Gaylord? Dude?"

"No, Aster. He was just as close and in touch with nature as I am, and his parent's named him after the flower that was suited him the most, the beautiful aster flower." She spoke up, offended.

"I'm surprised they didn't name him after weed or marijuana, cuz I'm 100% sure that's what all you hippies are smoking. Stoned all the time."

She glared at him. "I don't smoke and neither did my father because marijuana is very bad for the environment. But you do I can see that. Tobacco no less, that will just kill you faster even if you think it'll help you relax it most definitely will not."

Scott raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed by her little stand and also creeped out by the way she could tell why he smokes in the first place. "Wow, you're so smart, even in your permanent stoned state." "Oh but hey you know, I can see your future though." He took her hand in a way that a fortune teller would. "You're gonna settle down, find a bastard husband but you're gonna stone him up on all your aura reading and hippie crap along with all the marijuana weed. Pop out a few little ones and you're gonna name your boy August Storm or Wendell Blue and your girl Liberty Belle or Rainbow Star."

She took her hand away from him and hesitantly stuck her middle finger at him while glaring at him. "Oh, not so lax and carefree."

"Don't think you can just insult everyone around just because you don't have any friends."

"Do you have friends?"

"Yes."

Scott looked at her for a minute, "You a virgin?"

She picked up her purse and hit him over the head with it. "Is that a no?"

"Of course I'm a virgin. Both my body and my soul." she said sighing, why was she sighing? Her virgin status was nothing to be ashamed of, in fact it was a virtue to stay so chaste and pure for this long, since most other teens her age aren't the same. Then again, it would be nice to have a relationship with a special someone...

"Oh are you sure about that? Because I totally see it. I mean you and the guy. He's looking fine with his sweet sweaty chest down to the crotch." He said demonstrating by pointing downwards to his own body. "And you're thinking 'Oh my god and stars, I'm hot and hungry'. So you kneel down under the guy and you're ready to pounce, out of the grass in the night sky. But you don't even know that the guy knows you're there. And that he's gonna turn around and attack you like a wild animal. Now the things is, he's in heat." Dawn blushed harder at every word he was telling her, and also worried by the way he was looking at her with his sharp icy blue eyes.

"Leave her alone." Brick said, he could tell that the redhead was beginning to harass Dawn and he was NOT gonna let that happen to a girl as innocent as Dawn.

Scott picked his head up to look at Brick.

"Why? Are you gonna make me?"

"Yes."

Scott raised his hands "Okay."

Before Scott could make his move Brick quickly took his hands and pinned him to the ground, simple and easy. Thanks to boot camp he was always prepared for combat when the time called for it.

"I really don't want to fight you cadet."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"No, because I'd kill you." Brick got up and took a few steps back away from Scott, he could've been lying to intimidate him but still. As it turns out he wasn't when Scott pulled out a rather large shark tooth from his pocket. Then stuck it in the nearest seat next to him. Dawn simply grabbed the tooth and took it without Scott noticing. "You know what confrontation won't help even though you leave me with no choice. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't go near her and you don't even think about her! Do you understand?!" Brick yelled in a way that reminded Scott of what a protective older brother would say. Jo raised an eyebrow, not amused.

"What are you her father?" Jo asked. Brick turned to her and blushed slightly, he _did_ sound awfully protective at the moment.

"N-No. It's just that, it's in my cadet code to protect my comrades and Dawn is my comrade."

"Excuses, excuses. By the way Foxe if it were me I would've pinned you to the ground a lot faster than Brick did." She said crossing her arms and smirking. Scott smirked too because he could tell it wasn't him she was trying to insult.

Brick glared at her while she smirked at him.

The clock now read 11:30am and Chef came into the room "Alright you little ingrates you got 45 minutes for lunch."

"In here?" Jo asked incredulously.

"Excuse me sir but wouldn't the mess hall be more suitable for eating lunch?" Brick asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh no, I'm not letting any of you brats out of my sight."

"Um Chef will we be provided with milk?" Scott asked.

"We're all very thirsty sir." Cameron said.

"Yeah and I can't be dehydrated." Jo said.

Scott raised his hand, "I'll go get it"

"Stay in your seat maggot!" He yelled making Scott put his hand down, "You think I'll have you roaming the halls, like I said before you're not getting out of my sight. Do you really think I'm an idiot?" Scott was silent for about a minute. "I'd actually rather not answer that question." Chef snarled at him and then looked at Brick. "MacArthur, you and…" He turned his gaze to Dawn. "Rosewood, there's a soft drink machine in the teachers' lounge, you're paying for them yourselves." He said leaving them. "Yes sir."

Dawn and Brick got up to leave while Scott and Jo watched them go, looking none too pleased.

**Hey there, much longer again, I apologize for any OOC ness but I just hope you enjoy this. Any family members mentioned that are not Brick or Cameron's mother or Scott's pappy are mine and I do NOT own TDROTI and p.s I will continue my other current stories including this one, in fact I should update this one in at least 2-3 days. I will do my Jock fanfiction as well and my Dott fanfictions too so get ready for those. And review if you liked it or if it made you giggle. See you soon! :3**


	6. Lunch Break

Chapter 6: Lunch Break

Ever since Brick and Dawn left the library, Jo and Scott had no one else to tease, sure they could mess with Cameron, but what fun was that if he was going to submissively answer back to them with a remark both could care less about, or worse take whatever crap they gave him? Brick and Dawn either tried to fight back or just fanned the flame for Jo and Scott to mess with their heads even more. "Tsk, the soft drink machine can't be that far." Jo said aloud, obviously annoyed. "Speaking of far, how far have you guys gotten?" Scott asked out of the blue, making Jo and Cameron's eyes widen.

"Well if you want my answer, not even. As you can tell I'm not like one of those stupid cheerleaders like Heather Wong, who have without a doubt pretty much given it to every dude in this school." Jo snarked.

Scott scoffed "Not likely, I heard she and that Alejandro Burromuerto are currently into each other, and even boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Hey you think they've gotten into each other yet?" Jo snickered making Scott laugh along with her, while Cameron picked up a book to read to try and ignore their perverted conversation.

"Well, what about the other cheerleaders? Like that Lindsay Smith?" Scott asked Jo. "I heard she and Tyler Johnson were seen in the girls bathroom tongue-ing each other."

"Aw man, I was going to ask her out, cuz she's hot." Scott said smiling and nodding

"Pfft, if you like the extremely dumb blonde bimbos with a giant rack."

"Yeah, pretty much but it's not like it would even get anywhere."

Jo nodded, "You know I also heard that Dakota Milton is actually going out with Sam Roberts. I gotta say she and Smith deserve a few points for going out with a loser and not being a complete and total bitch."

"Whoa now be careful Taylor, Cameron here is a cherry boy." Scott said pointing to Cameron. Cherry boy, a derogatory slang term for a male who is a virgin. Sure for Cameron that was obviously true but there was a girl in the room, as much as Jo bullied him, the last thing he wanted was her to find him completely pathetic, regardless of if she thought that of him already.

"I'm not a cherry boy" Cameron spoke up, trying to defend himself, Jo raised an eyebrow still unimpressed but surprised that Cameron actually tried to stand up for himself, even if he was doing a piss poor job. "Oh really, when's the last time you got laid?"

"Um…loads of time, I've gotten laid loads of time."

"Really?" Scott asked, not believing a word that came out of Cameron's mouth. "Yeah, you know I got a girlfriend! Except she lives in Niagara Falls and we're in Toronto so it's not that far from here, but you don't know her."

"Yeah, I don't know her because she doesn't exist." Scott narrowed his eyes at Cameron, "Why'd I even ask? Of course you've never gotten laid, I mean look at yourself. Scrawny body at a 4'8 nothing and I'm sure any pants-dance or tongue action with you would be probably the most unsatisfying thing for any girl who actually had the thought of wanting to-"

"Knock it off already Foxe, lay of the brat, even if the part about him being scrawny, tiny and lanky is true."

Scott raised an eyebrow, Jo's been doing nothing but teasing the guy and now she's defending him?

"What's the matter Stringbean? You didn't want me to know you were a virgin?"

Cameron looked at his feet, looking terribly small and sighed "Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Well…because it's personal! Okay, it's my own personal and private business!" He spoke up in a somewhat louder tone than his normal one.

He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet again, "Excuse me for being a virgin."

"Yeah, exactly" Scott said snidely. "Fuck off, Foxe from what I can tell you're a cherry boy too. It's not his fault his momma stuffed him into plastic ever since he came out, so of course he's a virgin. Besides, I don't think theres anything wrong with a guy being a virgin, in fact I'm a little impressed with that. Most of the guys here are pussies if they simply can't help themselves."

"You think so?" Cameron asked looking up at her. For once Jo smiled at him, "Yeah…" making Cameron smile back at her and then shyly turn his gaze to the ground. "If it helps Toothpick, you're a lot less of a prude then Rosewood and Brickhouse."

"Ha! That's for sure" Scott remarked.

"I'll be back, I need to go see what's taking those two so long." Jo said as she got up to go into the hallway in search of Dawn and Brick-house.

During their conversation, in the hallway what Brick and Dawn were doing:

The walk was silent and awkward between Dawn and Brick, there really wasn't anything to say. "So, ma'am what's your poison?"

"I don't drink carbonated beverages." She informed him. "Ah, okay then."

"So why are you in here? You don't seem like the type to get themselves into detention, and neither does Cam."

"Well why are you in here?"

They stopped for a minute. "Well… I punched that guy Duncan in the face and he started bleeding. Which obviously got me here."

"I see, you took pity on his old girlfriend Courtney when you saw him mistreating her." Dawn said looking up at him.

"How did you know?"

"I could tell."

"You said you read auras? That's…very interesting, are you right most of the time."

"Yeah pretty much, though most people tend to avoid me when I bring up anything that I can see happened in their past."

As soon as Dawn said that, Brick started to feel sympathy for the girl. He could tell she didn't have many friends, aside from the animals that she says she can talk to. "That's too bad. You're nice and not most girls are like that."

"You too, but you were raised to be kind to people, and it's made you the person you are today. That's why you defended Courtney."

"That's right… My mom raised me to be prim and proper and always treat others with respect."He said scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly. "I think you're a good person, and you'll do wonders for our country when you get into the military. I don't approve of war in the first place, but I'll root for you."

"Thanks Dawn."

"You're welcome" She said smiling at him, making him blush.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just-" He was cut off as he let out a cry of pain, Jo had walked up behind him and kicked him in the groin, with a sneer. Brick sunk to the ground, with both hands on his 'area'. "What…was…that for?!" He asked in a strained voice.

She scoffed, "You guys are taking way too long."

"I'm sorry Jo, we were just going to get everyone's drinks, it won't take too long I promise." Dawn said to reassure the suddenly angry jock-ette. Jo glared at her, "Yeah that's what you guys were doing." She said before walking away "Hurry it up, we're all thirsty as hell in here!"

"Okay." Dawn called back to her.

Brick still laid on the hard floor, not yet being able to recover from Jo's counterattack, she hit him something fierce. Ironically that's the whole reason Jo got herself in detention in the first place, however she didn't even know why she decided to kick Brick in the crotch, except for the fact that her mind just told her to.

Dawn looked back at Jo and saw a hint of green in her aura…

Later in the Library:

Everyone had settled on their tables with their lunch bags and had been provided with coke cans, except for Dawn who had instead received a nice, cold water bottle.

Scott made turned his chair in Dawn's direction and stared straight at her while she picked her lunch bag from her large purse.

"What's in there?" He asked. "Take a good guess." She said, "Where's your lunch?" Scott responded by grabbing his backpack and pulled out a medium sized bag of potato chips.

"Potato chips and soda pop? That's not very healthy."

"No but you are."

"How gross of you." Dawn said and then went back to pulling out her lunch in her bag, pulling out a container and two plastic bags and opened the container, making Scott try and get a better view what it was that she had. "What... is that?"

"A Vegan dish"

"Vegan dish?" He asked, looking somewhat disgusted. He wasn't as protein-hungry as Lightning Weston was but Scott Foxe knew that he had to eat meat, and was NOT crazy about vegetables unless they somehow added flavor to whatever it was he was eating.

She giggled a bit "Specifically this is vegetable gratin, and I also have some granola and baked tofu."

"Yuck. You'd rather eat all of that than let me put my tongue in your mouth? I'm telling you right now it tastes a lot better than…that." He said referring to her lunch.

"Can I eat?"

"I don't think so, but apparently"

At Jo's table she pulled put her own lunch from her bag. Jo didn't really care whatever it was she ate as long as it was food for her athletes metabolism, which required a lot and unlike most of the weight conscious girls (looking at the cheerleaders) who avoided carbs, Jo _needed_ carbs and in return she never got fat because she was so athletic . She pulled out a banana, apple and large celery stick for her fruits/vegetable group and then grabbed 2 sandwiches one had mostly vegetables while the other contained meat. Then she grabbed a small yogurt with a spoon and a small milk bottle. Everyone stared at her, her lunch was pretty much enough for all of them. Ignoring them she simply took a bite from her apple and everyone went back to preparing their own lunch.

Brick, like Jo had an athlete's metabolism so he needed to eat as much as she did and in order to stay in tip-top shape as a cadet he needed the best nutrition. He took his food out his rather large bag, grabbing out not 2 but 3 sandwiches, along with an apple, grapefruit, banana and then a container that consisted of vegetables and finally a bag of cookies that his mother baked the previous night and a full carton of milk. His large lunch officially beat Jo's in terms of size and that it could definitely feed everyone in here.

Jo looked surprised, he ate almost more than her. She could eat much more and much faster than him, however.

Meanwhile from Cameron's table he pulled out a container that had soup, an orange juice box with a small milk carton, and a sandwich. Scott made his way over to Cameron's table and took notice of his lunch. "Well what do you know, PB and J with the crusts cut off. Talk about your momma's boy's lunch."

"She's very loving" Cameron said.

"Yeah, I bet. You know I bet she works her butt off every day and acknowledges you at every chance but you see, she always makes sure your grades are at the top so that way she wouldn't have to worry about having a child she could be disappointed in and smothers you as reward even for just breathing, and regardless of the fact that you are in no ways athletic. Cameron only looked at him, not exactly offended in fact Scott was only half right about all of that.

"Well here's a scenario for you guys, in my home: My pappy comes home from work, bitching about how his boss is a complete and total fucking asshole and my mom comes in and asks 'Oh how are you honey?' and he responds with a backhand slap and says 'shut up bitch and cook me dinner'. I say 'Hey Pappy, how are you?' He looks at me in the eye and says 'shut your fucking mouth and don't bother me.' I say 'Okay Pappy' and he says 'You'll be outta here soon, once you graduate so you can be on your own like your old man was'. Afterwards he rewards me with a burn from the stick he was smoking. So yeah, what's up with that?" He explained, crossing his arms.

Dawn looked shocked, sympathy in her eyes. Scott was a jerk and that was it, end of story; but he obviously had issues and she couldn't ignore how he was only like that because of his home-life. Domestic abuse all bottled up in that dingy little trailer of his. That was no different from how he normally was around everyone else.

Brick looked at him, not exactly believing him "You're lying."

Scott quickly turned his head to Brick, "I'm lying?"

"Yes, you always do why should any of us believe you?"

Scott then walked over to Brick and took off his jacket, pulling his arm out in front of him revealing a burn that looked like someone had been smoking a cigarette from the previous day. "For once I just told you the truth." Brick's expression changed from disbelief to shock and then it turned into shame. "You see, this is what you get in my trailer when you drop your soda can in the kitchen." Everyone looked at him, now a little afraid of the way his tone seemingly got angrier.

"Now you know what, I don't even want to sit with you fucking idiots anymore anyway." He said before storming off, kicking a seat and knocking down a few books from a shelf in secession and yelling furiously. Scott ran up the stairs and sank to the nearest wall, clutching his knees with his arms, breathing heavily.

After his little meltdown everyone looked at Brick, "I'm going to guess that was a poor choice of words Brick-for-brains." Jo said looking at Brick disapprovingly, "Well how was I supposed to know, since he lies all the time anyway."

"He could always be telling the truth" Cameron spoke up.

Dawn kept her attention on Scott even after he left, she hesitatingly got up and quickly ran to him.

"Great" Brick thought, now he felt like the bad guy, he honestly didn't know and Scott Foxe wasn't one to be trusted. "Ah, don't let it get to ya Brick-house, you're right how were you supposed to know? Like you said he's a liar." Jo told him, actually trying to reassure him but Brick didn't even look at her, making her frown and sigh.

"Now you listen to me, during whatever it is you're doing you can fuck up once, but the next chance you get you can make sure you do it better this time, okay so quit being a pansy." She said, crossing her arms and looking the other direction.

Brick picked his head up and turned to Jo, she had actually tried to make him feel better, even after she's teased him all day so far. "Yes ma'am."

"Good you're back to normal." She said now satisfied that he didn't feel so crappy. "Thanks Jo." He said. Funny, what Jo had told him sounded like something his mother would say.

She blushed slightly and closed her eyes "Tsk, don't think I told you that just to cheer you up, just seeing like that pissed me off to no end."

He smiled and snickered a bit at her not-so-subtle lie, maybe there was some kindness in Jo Taylor after all.

Meanwhile Dawn made her way to Scott, who looked awfully small in his current state, hugging his knees and his eyes shut.

**Phew! This was one long chapter, but hey that only makes it better right? I apologize for any OOC ness, and I do NOT own TDROTI or The Breakfast Club for that matter. See you soon! :3**


	7. Being Bad

Chapter 7: Being Bad

After Scott's little meltdown, the library was once again awkward and silent. Now that lunch-break was over.

Jo and Brick still sat at the same table, after her little pep talk with him about accusing Scott of lying about his apparently abusive household he felt better. Jo just kept her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she looked the other way, while Brick smirked, knowing that Jo Taylor had been temporarily nice to him and she knows it. Cameron just smiled, he knew how Brick felt since he too had been told something nice from Jo of all people.

Up the stairs Dawn was unsure of how to approach Scott, him now looking awfully vulnerable with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down as he breathed heavily, Dawn was almost sure he was about ready to break down.

She slowly walked closer towards him, "Just go away! Okay?!" He yelled, not wanting to be around anyone right now, especially not Dawn. Scott sat numb, still seething. Rather than listening to him, Dawn made her way closer to him and sat by him. As she expected he recoiled to move away from her, but Dawn was more persistent than that, she closed in, feeling nothing but compassion for him. This time Scott didn't move and Dawn put her arms around him, and he let her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear as she held him tight enough to give him enough of whatever love that he certainly did not receive from his home. Scott simply sat in her arms, keeping his head down not wanting her to see the single tear that ran down his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chef's office he too had began to eat his own lunch, only to complete ruin it by dropping it on the floor. He got up to leave and simply look for any unhealthy snack in the vending machine in the teachers' lounge, unaware of the 5 teenagers that had just ran out of the library.

"How do you know when Chef will be back?" Dawn asked Scott who was in front of her.

"I don't. And to answer your next question regarding where he's going, I don't know either." He said, leaving her stunned. Maybe he wasn't lying about being psychic in the library.

"Feels pretty good to be bad, eh?" Dawn didn't answer him as she just kept following him.

"Why are we going to Foxe's locker? And what for? " Cameron asked behind Jo and Brick who were in front of him, "I dunno" Jo said.

"Jo come on you have more common sense than this, why would we risk ourselves getting caught, especially-" Brick said, but was cut off by Jo who poked her finger in his chest. "Ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you." She warned him "Yes ma'am." He reluctantly obeyed as he and Cameron kept on following her.

They made it to his locker and when he opened it he grabbed a package within a package within another package revealing: weed. And then another carton of cigarettes.

"Drugs. And Smokes." Cameron said, afraid that this is all it takes to get yourself sent to jail.

"You hypocrite, and you accuse me of smoking that junk." Dawn spoke up, not at all approving of his smoking habits.

"Well maybe sometimes feeling high isn't so bad." He said as he smirked at her, making her scoff but still she followed him and felt somewhat more drawn to him than she was before.

"So he's got dope in his lock. I'm not surprised." Jo said to Brick and Cameron. "That's against school policy." Brick informed.

"Yeah so is punching a girl's ex."

"That goes for kicking a guy in the crotch."

"Liked it."

"You have a very volatile personality." Brick said to a smirking Jo. "And you have a submissive personality." She said, pointing her finger in his chest, again. If Brick didn't know any better, he'd think that she was trying to flirt with him, he blushed at the thought. No way.

Jo noticed him blushing and smirked again, "Keep it in your pants, or else I'll kick it again."

Brick blushed harder and tried to glare at her and him and Cameron kept following her. "What does she mean by that?" a confused Cameron asked Brick. "Uh… just a threat."

"Oh. She's pretty good at those." Cameron said to Brick, who gave the short nerd a skeptical look. "She's got spunk." He said again, almost in an admiring tone, and Brick couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by Cameron's admiration of the tomboy. But then again who was he to judge, he certainly didn't find her pleasant, with the way she belittles and insults him on a daily basis, of course a few games and bets combined with her competitive spirit does grow on you…

The teens continued to walk through the hallway, confident until they saw not Chef Hatchet, but worse: Chris McClain, or their so-called principal, walking through the other hallway, not noticing them. Sure Chef was worse than Chris, but apparently this gel-haired washout could get them all expelled if he wanted to, or make Chef do something even worse to every one of them. All of them felt their heart stop before turning their walk into a dash back to the library. Or trying to remember where the library was since they'd gone in circles.

"We have to go through the cafeteria." Scott suggested as he was about to lead the group, until Brick spoke up "No, we have to go through the activities hall."

"I think I know where we should go"

"Look, I know what I'm doing so everyone just trust me." Brick said as he ran the other direction to the activities hall, Cameron trusted Brick more than Scott so he followed him, Jo followed him as well only to run ahead of Brick. Dawn was caught in a rut; she could tell Scott was probably going the right way but she got along better with Brick. Scott looked at her disapprovingly as she followed the others. Reluctantly he followed them as well, at least he would be able to prove them wrong if they couldn't get through.

He was right…

They went Brick's way, but unfortunately for them there was an iron gate blocking their escape.

"Shit" He thought.

"Oh way to go cadet." Scott snarked, "Screw off Foxe."

"You screw off if we went Foxe's way we'd probably be there by now." Jo scolded him.

"Bet you regret not going my way, eh Pixie?" Scott nudged to Dawn, "Be quiet."

"I'm just saying you and me could've got off scot-free, just the two of us and then just leave the other retards behind."

"These guys are my friends." She said boldly. "Well excuse me for not being a goody-goody Mr. A Soldier Never Leaves A Man Behind Cadet like Lieutenant over there." He said pointing to Brick. "Hey Romeo, Juliet you guys get a divorce already so we can get back to the library without getting hosed." Jo told the two of them. "Oh…we're dead, so very very dead." Cameron said, biting his fingernails.

"No, just me."Scott spoke up. "What? No!" Dawn said, he'd gotten in enough trouble already.

"What do you mean by that?" Cameron asked before he felt Scott stick his hand down his own pants, to hide the marijuana. "Take care of that and you Cadet take care of these guys."

"Yes sir." Brick obeyed, for once Scott had given him a rather well-intentioned order, as the rest of them ran off. Scott runs away in the opposite direction, in an attempt to distract Chris, or Chef whoever it was he ran into first. "I believe I can fly." He sang loudly as he outstretched his arms to the sides, in an airplane-like pose, still running.

Chris heard his loud and rather poor singing voice, "Chef, one of them got out." He said, expecting Chef to do something about it. Chef reluctantly obeyed, until he heard who it was that got out, "That little red-haired freckle-faced son of a bitch!" He stormed off in search for said son of a bitch.

Chef looked all around the school until he walked in the gymnasium and found Scott by the basketball hoop going for a basket, dunking the ball as Chef makes his way in. "Oh it's you." Scott said apathetically.

"Foxe! What are you doing here?! What is the MEANING of this?!" Chef yelled in his angriest tone.

"What I can't play a fun sport? You know I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship."

"Get your freckled ASS over here! It's OVER for you! Do you hear me?!"

"How do you know it's freckled? Pfft, pedophile." Scott scoffed and used his athletic reflex to throw the basketball right in the middle of Chef's face…

In the library, the others were safe and sound and back in their respective seats, and then Chef came back in with Scott behind him, until Chef pushed him forward. " This rotten little bastard thought it was funny to just go into the gym, I'm not sorry to let the rest of you ingrates know that Mr. Foxe will not be with you guys for the rest of this detention."

"Oh, I'm so heartbroken." Scott deadpanned.

"Everything's a big joke to you isn't it Foxe? Like the little false alarm yesterday, or getting caught smoking dope with Mr. Blake (Duncan) and Weston (Lightning). In fact how would you feel if that dope you had was on fire?"HUH?!"

"Actually Chef, the thing is, it's in Cameron's pants."

Brick chuckled a bit, since he knew that was the truth. "Shut up Cadet!" Chef yelled, making Brick stop laughing. But then Jo began to snigger, "Oh you think this is funny, tomboy?"

"No, not at all. But c'mon don't yell at Brick-house just because he thought Foxe's little remark was funny, sheesh get some anger management." She smirked at him, somewhat defending Brick.

Chef's blood almost reached a boil. "Oh so you ALL think he's funny? You all think he's cute? And that he's bitching? Well let me tell you little sorry-ass punks something, maybe in a few years when you see him all grown up as the same bum he is today, THEN you will see just how funny it is!"

He looked at Scott "What's wrong Foxe, you gonna cry? Let's go." Chef roughly grabbed Scott's shoulders. "HEY! Keep your hands off me! Touching a young child in inappropriate places, are you sure you're not a pedophile?!" Scott yelled, he didn't like it when Dawn decided to touch him (well he didn't hate it) but he sure hated it when Chef decided to touch him, roughly at that, needless to say he didn't like being touched in general.

Nonetheless Chef pushed him into a nearby closet, and the rest of them could hear Chef's "lecture" to Scott, since he pretty much yelled. Cameron looked scared, whilst Jo and Brick were not amused and Dawn was worried.

They saw Chef get out and that he locked the closet, everyone in the library looked shocked, it was one thing to scold and even punish a trouble-making student but this was too far; this was abuse.

* * *

However unknown to Chef and the teenagers, Scott had used a bunch of things in the closet to climb his way into the ceiling to get back into the library, muttering to himself. "Ok Blonde Lindsay walks into a bar naked…" He says before sweating at that image, " she's got her pet poodle and a bottle of vodka…" he continued his dirty sex joke before breaking the ceiling under him.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled as he hit the hard floor in the upper part of the library, spooking the rest of the teenagers, except for Dawn who was able to sense his aura through the ceiling, she was confused about it at first, until Scott literally fell from the sky. Fallen angel indeed…

In the falcuty bathroom before Chris could take care of business, uuntil he heard that noise. "Dammit, guess I'll have to take care of whatever's going on, talk about a waste of time."

Everyone looked at Scott shocked and then all he had to say for himself was "Forgot my pencil."

"Hey!" They heard Chris yell.

"What's going on in here? A party? And I wasn't invited?" Chris asked, smiling his trademark cheesy smile as he made his way into the library, seeing the faces of Jo, Brick, Cameron and Dawn. "Oh wait that's right it's detention, the only party no one wants to show up to, yet you guys did." He said before sniggering, while the teens could only glare at him. "But enough playing around what was that noise?"

"Uh, what noise?" Brick asked, he wasn't a very good liar, since it was against his cadet code.

"I was just walking in the hallway and I heard a noise."

"Um could you perhaps describe the noise Principal?" Cameron asked.

"Hey you watch that mouth of yours, bubble boy."

Scott had hid underneath Dawn's desk by her legs, he tried to sit up but only ended up bumping his head on the table, groaning quietly.

"You know Chris maybe you're just getting old and you're starting to hear things." Jo said nodding, making Chris glare at her.

Under Dawn's desk Scott took his opportunity to look between Dawn's legs, her white panties exposed right in his face. His eyes widened, his cheeks flamed and his hormones kicked in as he put his head in between Dawn's legs.

"Really sir, there wasn't a noise, we prom-" She stopped and felt herself blush bright red and let out a squeal as she felt Scott's head attempting to violate her most sacred feature, and in succession she squeezed Scott's face between her knees.

"What's with you, Rosewood?" Chris asked, noticing her now flustered expression.

"N-Nothing at all!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Eh… nothing huh? Fine I'll let you guys go this time, but I must let you know I will not be made a fool of." Chris said and began to walk away, not noticing the toilet seat cover still stuck on his pants. Everyone's eyes widened and as soon as the door shut, the library became uproarious with laughter, except for Dawn who gave Scott a good number of slaps. "What it was accident."

"And you're a jerk" She said glaring at him, still blushing from the encounter.

"Ok so sue me for being a man." He said, quickly walking away not wanting Dawn to see just how much the gaze of her panties turned him on, but she could only see in his aura that he was just as flustered as she was.

Now for that dope that was still in Cameron's pants…

**Phew, it's finished, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again I apologize for any OOCness ****and I do NOT own TDROTI or The Breakfast Club whatsoever. Review if it made you giggle, See you soon! :3**


	8. More About Each Other

**Aw, jeez I told myself I'd update recently on ALL of my stories but…I'm just as bad as some others who have the same problem… BUT! I stopped being lazy and/or forgetful and finally updated this! Here it is to all of you who are reading this or were reading this!**

Chapter 8: More About Each Other

Ever since it was thankfully Chris this time who came in and left the room full of teenagers, they just still sat in their seats except for Scott who made his way to Cameron, whom still had his dope in his pants.

"Can I have my dope back?" He asked somewhat rudely with his hand out. Cameron simply took the dope from his pants and gave it to its rightful owner.

Scott got his dope back and then began walking away from his peers and more towards the other side of the library.

"Hey Foxe, don't you start blowing that up in here!" Brick yelled from his seat; the last thing he wanted was to get into even more trouble, but Scott just ignored him as he kept on walking. Dawn stared at him as he walked. His aura was more calm than it had been since he'd gotten here and after their lunch break that's for sure…

Dawn shook her head at those thoughts, how could she still want to appease the guy after what he tried to do earlier, she blushed just thinking about it. Sure it was not even a minute ago but still.

Brick turned his head to Dawn, he could tell that she was thinking about the redhead, he had witnessed the whole thing with Scott trying to get in her pants, literally. It almost took all of his willpower to not get up and bop Foxe in the nose but he had no choice. He shook his head to Dawn, not wanting her to get anywhere near Scott for a while. Dawn nodded, sure she was confused about Scott for now but she trusted Brick more, much more.

"Meh, I got nothing to lose, one stick won't kill me." Jo said as she got up to follow Scott's direction.

"Ahem, yes it will."

"No it won't. I'm a woman, I can handle whatever's gonna happen after I'm done." Jo huffed, leaving an aggravated Brick behind.

Cameron watched Jo leave, tempted to follow her. He looked back to Brick and Dawn, seeing them shake their heads at him. He felt sweat; damn peer pressure. Nonetheless he got up and began to follow Jo. Not sure of what was exactly going to happen, but that's the fun isn't it?

Dawn and Brick turned to each other, dissatisfied. Completely dissatisfied. They both sighed and gave in, getting up to follow them not to join but just don't make sure no one does anything stupid.

Meanwhile Chris in the hallway made his way to the basement, blissfully ignorant of what the teenagers are up to in his library…

Cameron had began wearing Scott's sunglasses instead of his own, in attempt to amuse the others. He succeeded as Jo laughed at him, commenting on how stupid he looked and Scott was just as amused as Jo was as he chortled. Apparently all three of them had taken one smoke and Jo and Cameron started getting more carefree and Scott was already immune to the effects so he just laughed along with them.

"Guys, come on don't even try and smoke that shit." Brick said while Jo slowly cocked her head to see the cadet, "Oh come on Brick-for-Brains it's just one smoke, that's it."

He stared at her skeptical, "Okay, okay I'll make you a deal I smoked this one, now YOU have to smoke this one too." She said giving him the cigarette she was smoking, "I swear the two of us smoke this cigarette neither of us, will NEVER smoke again."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"By the moon and the stars in the sky…" Cameron sung at Jo's last sentence which made them all laugh, even earning a chuckle from Brick.

"Fine…" He said making her smirk as he took her cigarette and for once in his life, took a smoke…

Dawn watched, she wasn't a smoker even though Scott acused her of such and also accused her of being a hippie as well. "Come on Moony why don't you take one? Don't you and your hippie buddies smoke together?"

"I'm NOT a hippie and I'm not the kind of person who cuts class with Duncan to smoke cannabis."

"What are you a stalker?"

"No, I know that's what you do."

"If you're stalking me you could just say so."

"Why would I want to stalk you?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Ok…that hurt."

Cameron started making impressions, such as of Chris and Chef which was extremely amusing to Dawn, Scott and Jo.

"Come on Brick-house I said one smoke, get out there." Jo yelled from behind the librarians office which was now extremely smokey. The door opened as the smoke faded and Brick walked out looking rather lax.

He inhaled another smoke "Time to do some drills!" He yelled and then began to run around the entire library, showing off his athleticism by doing a few cart-wheels, bouncing off the walls and jumping over the bookshelves, much to everyone's delight even Jo. Then he proceeded by taking off his jacket, then his sweatshirt to his athletic tank top. Jo raised an eyebrow, his upper body now clearly visible. He was definitely well-built and he didn't just perform all of that for no reason. "Damn… that boot camp sure did wonders."

He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and turned to Jo "Like what you see?"

She scoffed, "I would if you weren't in front of me."

"That's just cold."

"And you're hot. See it's opposites, Brick-house." She said pointing at her and then him to emphasize, "Get that in your Brick-head."

"Sure…"

He started to walk in the opposite of her direction until Jo unexpectedly slapped him on the butt; pleased as she smirked. He stopped in his path and blushed crimson red, did she really just do that? No way, that was definitely the marijuana's influence, definitely.

Chris still in the basement was looking through his student's personal files, he carried the one that said Mike Vargas.

"Hmm…Vargas…has had a history of slight mental disorder called multiple personality disorder..." He began to chortle.

"Wow, so this is why he's so fucked up."

Chef came in. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Chef." They greeted as they high-fived each other. "What are you doing playing around with the kid's confidential files?"

Chris smirked his self-acclaimed gorgeous smirk, "Well you know this Chef, the students would be…rather embarrassed if any of these ever got out… what do you say me and you keep this between us? And perhaps these little bits of 'info' just happened to get out just out of the blue?"

"That's so devilish. I like it." Chef said as he grinned evilly next to Chris, now they both began to chuckle. Those stupid kids won't know what hit them…

Back in the library:

Brick and Cameron are chatting and laughing about something that Jo didn't really pay attention just to the fact that apparently they had something to talk about and she wasn't a part of it. She didn't want to in fact she found it pointless, she didn't have much friends and she was ok with that, after all they'll just stand your way, right? Exactly. She thought so but still just what was so damn important about whatever it is people talk about behind your back?

"Ok dude have you got a middle name?"

"Well yeah but its kinda…"

Jo smirked and stepped into the conversation suddenly interested. "His middle name is Shirley cuz he's a girl."

Brick and Cameron turned to her, looking confused except for Cameron who looked both shocked and a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong toothpick? Daddy want a girl?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess, my dad wanted a girl but my mom calls me Jo."

"Also your birthday is on February 29th that's probably why you're such a shrimp. You're only at a 4'8 nothing weighing at 90 pounded nothing. You live on Maple street 12507 and your social security is 0-3-5-4-9-2-8-7-4"

Brick looked impressed, "Wow you know all of that? Are you a psychic like Dawn is or something?"

"Nope"

"Then how would you know all about me? Did Sierra tell you everything about me or something?"

"No I stole your wallet, easiest thing I've ever done in my life." She said grinning and holding it in her hand.

"G-Give it to me…" He said extending his hand out to retrieve it.

"No."

"Jo please give it to me."

"You want it come get it." She shrugged and held it up high, for once Cameron did try to stand up to her but intend she put her hand out over his head at arm's length since he was that shorter than her.

"Wow, this detention is fun." She said until she felt the wallet suddenly get snatched from her hand, she turned to see Brick with Cameron's wallet in his hand and a disapproving look on his face.

"Give me that." She said as she tried to grab it from him but he quickly took it back to keep her from snatching it again.

"No." He said as he raised his arm higher with the wallet in his hand since he was taller than Jo at a few more inches.

"What are you doing? Give me the wallet. Give me that goddamned wallet!" She said trying to reach up to his arm's length. He kept raising his arm higher to the point where she even jumped to try and grab it, he chuckled. It felt good to be the one teasing the teaser especially when it's someone like Jo.

Until he threw it back to Cameron. "Sorry ma'am."

She scoffed and punched him the shoulder "You ball-buster."

"Ow..." He said rubbing the shoulder she hit, she's punched him in the arm before and she's nudged him before but never this hard. Though she always hit him hard, in fact the bottom line: She hits him a _lot._

Cameron glanced at his wallet to make sure that nothing was missing, "You didn't take anything did you?"

"Like there's anything to steal shrimp besides I wouldn't steal anything from you cuz I wouldn't even need it for anything."

It was silent for a minute until Brick broke the silence, "Jo, I've been meaning to ask you…what's your name?"

She perked up, looking at him incredulously "You're a moron cuz you just said my name, dumbass…"

"No not your nickname I mean your first name. You know my name."

"Why do you need to know my name Brick-house?"

"Because…well… we're rivals isn't it best that we know about each other."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "You know what Brick you're right. I'll tell you my name, it's Nunya."

"Nunya what?"

"Nunya business." She sneered at him and he sighed.

Meanwhile Scott was busy playing with some of Dawn's knick-knacks that was from her purse, which included a peace sign necklace, some applications for helping the environment, her Eco-friendly wallet and a little wooden fox and bunny. "You know I could whittle a better rabbit than these little things."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, I'll show you with my…" He reached for his back-pocket for his lucky shark's tooth except it wasn't there. "Where is it?" He thought and then it all came back to him and saw the same chair he stuck it on except that it wasn't there where he definitely left it.

"Ok who took it? Who took my shark's tooth?"

"OW!" He yelled as the no-longer-missing sharks tooth hit him in the cheek. He turned to see Dawn looking the other way, trying to look innocent. Though she did a pretty good job at that 24/7.

"Did you take my shark's tooth?"

"…Nope…" She said breezily.

"Strange…cuz it just came out like that…out of the blue…right in my face…like someone definitely took it"

"Yes that is strange because I don't know who took it."

"No no I won't get mad. Did you take my sharks tooth?"

"Well you took it from that shark"

"So you admit you did take it."

"Never said that Scott."

"Well then you might as well just tell me the truth." He said standing over a head taller than her, "I mean come on Moony, do you really think you could outsmart me?"

They glared at each other for a minute, "I'm sorry Scott but I'd rather not answer your question."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh you're pretty feisty for a such a passive goody-goody two shoes tree hugger."

"A-And…you're pretty crafty for someone who skips class and flunks his tests."

"Eheheheheh." He laughed mockingly at her snarky remark and couldn't think of another comeback so he got defensive, "How come you have all this shit in your purse?"

"I have all of this…shit in my purse because… well I guess I never really threw any of my stuff away…and besides all my things that you see in here…" She said grabbing one her necklaces, a peace sign necklace "I just never really know if I gonna need these or not, for special reasons like good luck."

Scott stared at her for a minute, " I don't throw away any of my stuff either."

"Oh…" She said, staring at him now.

**P.S I can't believe it's been almost literally 2 whole months, I'm so sorry! P.S.S ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS ONE'S DONE! I'm sorry for that too… But...still await the last ones. P.S.S.S Drugs are SO bad do NOT take them or even attempt to try even if you might want to DO NOT TRY IT! Seriously don't.**

**P.S I can't believe it's been almost literally 2 whole months, I'm so sorry! P.S.S ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THIS ONE'S DONE! I'm sorry for that too… But...still await the last one. P.S.S.S Drugs are SO bad do NOT take them or even attempt to try even if you might want to DO NOT TRY IT! Seriously don't.**


	9. Reasons Why

**Chapter 9: Reasons Why**

While Scott was still messing with some of the things in Dawn's bags, she couldn't help but stare at him; each time she did she would force herself to look away. Unable to stop the flush forming on her cheeks, n-not because she liked him! In fact it was quite the opposite, right now though she suddenly became shy…

"Wanna see what's in the rest of my bag?" She asked suddenly, still not looking at him and earning a look of befuddlement from the redhead.

"No." He said setting the bag aside, not wanting to bother with it anymore. Dawn huffed at his response and grabbed her bag and dumped all of its contents next to where she was sitting; there was a LOT of stuff.

"Holy Shit…" Was all Scott had to say. It was mainly a couple of tampons, her wallet, her knickknacks, her apps, a pair of panties he didn't see before, some CD's that were probably bad music, some mini dream-catchers, her peace-necklace, some bracelets, socks, bras, and a humble little scarf.

" it's one thing to not get rid of that much shit in your bag, but do you always have THIS much shit in your bag?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at just how MUCH weird things she had, though he would have to take those panties when Dawn wasn't looking…

She sighed and considered to tell the truth, "Yes… I always carry this much shit in my bag…" she ended and smiled, feeling satisfied and slightly bold contrary to her demure demeanor.

"Why?"

"Well… I guess…"

"I guess you never really know when…you might want to… you know… get away…" She finished, it took a while for her to get it all out but she managed to make it sound like she wasn't going to run away or anything…

"What no guitar? No cigarettes for you to take when you're playing in the streets going 'Hey dudes we gotta stop these big-ass corporations'. Or 'Come on lets rally up and say no to deforestation!.'?" He mocked her, even holding his hands up like he was carrying a peace sign, almost imitating a hippie and earning a death-like glare from Dawn.

"I'll do what I have to do…" She seethed, breathing in and out now. The last thing she wanted was this to get a little too personal and Scott was seriously pushing it. She couldn't stand how insensitive he was but she knew he didn't care.

"Why do you have to do anything, Fairy Princess?"

…

…

…

"M-my home life…with my mother… and her side of the family… is…unsatisfying." She said, not looking at him and trying her best to keep her composure. Ever since they divorced Dawn has been the black sheep of her mother's side, why her mother took custody of her she had no idea especially since she paid little to no attention to her and when she did acknowledge her she would usually criticize her for her friendlessness and 'weird' hobbies. Her cousins and aunts/uncles often threw disparaging remarks at her and treated her like dirt. All these years Dawn practically had to care for herself and she very solely gets to see her beloved father. Unsatisfying was an understatement.

Scott, clueless to the emotional distress she was feeling said, "So you're willing to wander, the cold weather and then go somewhere beyond the godforsaken world and face whatever dangers that are out there, only God knows what all because your home life is unsatisfying? You're lucky we live in peaceful Canada ya know, and besides you think your life is unsatisfying?" He asked, he knew what it was like to live in an environment where you don't get acknowledged but just how bad did Fairy Princess have it?

" I could go anywhere. I could go wherever I want! T-to the oceans, the mountains, out in the country. America, to Europe, or India, China, Japan… and wherever I go Mother Nature will watch over me and protect me…"

Scott looked at her with disbelief and then turned to where Brick, Jo and Cameron were at. "Hey Brick-house you wanna get in on this?"

"What?"

"Dawn here says she wants to run away into the unknown, because her homelife is unsatisfying."

Brick looked at Dawn, who looked up at him with big, sad doe-like eyes. Almost as if she was hoping for him to not say anything as cold as Scott. He couldn't. But it's better to be honest than to lie. "W-Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying…" He started awkwardly.

"If they weren't then people would live with their parents forever…"He finished, Brick didn't want to admit it but when he's of age he'll be moving out as well. Mainly because his mother would probably want him to but nonetheless it'll give him the opportunity that every young adult has to live his own independent life. Especially since his mom was… a little demanding in her own way…

Dawn's expression seemed somewhat heartbroken but she knew that Brick was trying to be as kind and sensitive as he could so she gave a small smile but it was easy to see that through that smile she was still unhappy. "I understand, but it's okay. Forget about it…" She said picking up all her things and putting them back in her bag and decided to get away from the others, Scott got up from the spot he was sitting at.

"Hold it there Hipster. You're the one carrying all that shit in your bag and giving us the impression that you want to run away. Now do you really want to run away or do you want us to think you want to run away?" Dawn seethed and noiced that everyone was looking at her. Cameron and Brick looked concerned, Jo looked impassive and Scott was waiting for her answer.

"Well? Which is it?"

Her eyes felt glossy and she glared at him, "Eat…Shit!" She said, earning a surprised gasp from everyone and Scott widened his eyes. Dawn turned and walked away into the opposite direction of where everyone was at and sat near behind a bookshelf.

Brick looked at Scott with disapproval and slapped the back of his head. Hard.

"Ow! Geez! What was that for?!" He asked angrily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You started this."

"She started it!" Scott pointed to the direction Dawn had left, almost like a little kid trying to pin the blame on their younger sibling.

"Nice job Romeo." Jo said shaking her head.

"You should apologize to her." Cameron said, he had been speaking more since detention started. Which was a little surprising.

"No."

"Apologize to her." Brick said, his voice almost sounded like a command rather than a request.

"Make me." He said and then Jo pushed Brick out of the way and carried Scott almost a foot off the ground and threw him back to the floor.

"He said apologize to her." She said with a sneer on her face, no doubt she was more intimidating than Brick but he did pretty good at looking fairly intimidating.

Scott crawled backwards and got back up and raised his hands in defense. "Okay…" He said with an aggravated sigh and walked to where Dawn was.

Brick looked at Jo who was actually… smiling…at him? And then she nodded in approval and he couldn't help but smile back.

Scott walked over to where Dawn was sitting at, she looked pitiful he'll give her that. It was fairly awkward between them and the silence wasn't helping either. "Hey" He said simply, not sure what he could say after that. She looked up at him but she didn't really want to see him right now. "Go away…"

"Where?"

"Go..Away!" She said a little louder and slower for emphasis that she really didn't want to see him now.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You've got problems."

"Oh, I have problems?"

"Yeah, I mean you're the one who dumped all your problems out of your bag and brought us all into it!" "Well so did you, your little play was interesting by the way! Don't pretend like you didn't do the same." She almost shouted and her voice breaking at the last sentence. Scott's expression softened and he was speechless, he couldn't really deny that he did bring these guys into his problems too…

More silence but he wasn't going to say anything mean this time, he felt something for this girl. He wasn't sure what it was but as much as he wanted to brush it off he couldn't… She did the same for him but he couldn't be as hands on as her… It was a rare thing for him to do, in fact it was rare because he never did an act such as comforting another. Ever.

"So… what's wrong?"

His eyes met her glossy grey ones.

"Is it bad at home?"

"Real bad?"

"Parents? Relatives?"

He asked, hoping to get her to answer but he was actually being more gentle this time to assure her he wasn't going to be an asshole to her. F-For now!

"Yeah…" She answered softly and looked at her feet.

…

…

…

"What do they do to you..?" He asked and then swallowed. Why was he feeling sorry for her now? Sentimental was one thing he wasn't. Perhaps it was because he could relate to whatever kind of emotional pain she was going through as well…

"Mom… she ignores me… And when she doesn't… she just yells…" Dawn softly spoke as a few tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at Scott. He stared at her with sympathy, so that's what she goes through. That's…rough… They weren't that different after all…

"Yeah…" He nodded, understanding what she was telling him and for a while they were lost in each other's gazes.

* * *

"What did you want to be when you were a kid Chris?" Chef asked as he sat in a chair next to Chris, who drank from his coffee mug. "When I was a kid I wanted to be me?" He asked, chuckling rather arrogantly.

"Chris I'm being serious, I mean come on. Look at us, you've been in the acting business for nearly 15 years. I'm not far behind but I've been here a little longer than you have, that's for sure…" Chef explained wanting an actual answer from Chris and no some narcissistic comment.

"Chef are we really getting there? But you're right I've been acting that long and these kids haven't even figured out I'm not even their principal." He chortled again and then Chef himself began to snigger, "And these dumbass kids haven't figured out that I'm not really a janitor or a lunch-manager."

The two men chuckled until it became silent. "Well you know what, I got into the acting job because I wanted to be as famous as I am now." Chris finally said.

"You sure about famous?"

"Well Chef do you really think I give a shit about what these kids think about me?" He smirked raising an eyebrow, he really didn't. Well…maybe a little… he could care less if they thought he was an egoistic asshole who couldn't stop looking at him, but he did still care about knowing that people acknowledged him as a celebrity of some sorts.

"No not really but the thing is every celebrity does, but I don't." Chef stated bluntly, he's been living too long to really give a shit about anything else anymore.

"Yeah…"

"Well you know Chef that's the thing is that when you're famous you either got to love us or hate us right?" Chris asked with another smirk and earned a smirk from Chef as well.

"Hell yeah to that!" They laughed again.

"But seriously Chris I doubt these kids are going to think any greater of you as they get older."

"What?!" Chris asked with disbelief as he and Chef continued laughing.

* * *

In the Library:

"So Brick-house what would you do for a million bucks?" Jo asked Brick as the five of them were sitting in a circle around each other. They had about 2 hours left till detention was over but the least they could do was make it as entertaining as possible.

"Well…I don't know… I guess really anything… I guess…" He said, scratching the back of his head. He would do anything if it meant getting a million bucks, even if it was something degrading but he had his limits.

"Well here's one for you. If you had to drive to school. NAKED." Jo said widening her eyes and smirking at him. Brick flushed at the thought, "Oh there you go again, you're such a prude." Jo laughed, she found it amusing at how it was so easy to fluster Brick like that with one little dirty thought… and kinda cute…

Great there were those stupid thoughts again…

"I'm not a prude! And secondly… if it meant getting a million bucks…then yeah… I guess…But wait… would I have to get out of the car?"

"Yeah." Jo said in a 'duh' voice.

"Ok when? Spring or winter? He asked while the others looked fairly bored while the two athletes chatted, this kind of thing was exactly their forte but it was only slightly interesting at best.

"It doesn't matter, Spring."

"In the front of the school or back?"

"Front."

"Um…how naked?"

Jo smirked at him, "Fourth base."

Brick blushed again but smiled, "Yeah, okay. I would do it."

Jo laughed and clapped her hands, as if she was impressed. Everyone else smiled or smirked at least that's one thing they learned. Scott then raised his hand, "I'd do it too. Especially for a million bucks, though I'll actually do anything if it means getting nailed, or hell if it's anything sexual."

The tomboy turned her head to Scott, a little annoyed with his sudden admit since she hadn't even asked him yet. "Yeah?"

"Thing is I've already nailed like 3 different girls before. All here at this school." Everyone looked at him almost in shock and bewildered, except for Dawn. Something was up…

"I think I even gave them a few STD's…". He smirked while Jo wore an almost disgusted look on her face as he continued.

"Do your parent's know about that?" Cameron asked.

"Well Mrs. O'Halloran knows."

"The Theater Arts Teacher?!" Brick asked, shocked and just a little impressed.

"Yup."

"You do know that she's got a boyfriend right?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, what of it? Oh and another thing I can't really call it pedophilia since she and I both assumed we were just 'acting'."

"Are you insane? Like that Izzy girl?"

"Obviously he's insane if he's screwing the Theater Arts Teacher." Cameron said in a matter of fact voice. Scott smirked a satisfied smirk and then looked at Jo.

"Wow, you're a pig. That's disgusting." Jo scoffed it was one thing to talk sexual things but it gets gross when the person getting nailed starts getting into description and then there's the aftermath… She knew it was a fact of life but it's not exactly easy to picture ALL of it in your head.

"And you say Brick's a prude. Hey Jock-girl have you ever done it?"

She almost raised her eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at her now, "Didn't we already establish this?" She asked keeping her composure.

"You never answered the question." He reminded her.

"Yeah I did."

"Oh yeah, you've never even gone that far. But that doesn't give us plenty of info. Have you never really gone that far? That's pretty ridiculous for a chick your age." Scott asked, trying to get her goat and it was working since she was glaring at him.

"Well I'm not like any of those dumb, slutty girls that everyone apparently fucking loves so much." She said more defensive this time.

"I don't care about those sluts. But I see this is like a fork in the road for you isn't it. Catch is if you say haven't gone anywhere in the sex department then you're a prude but if you have gone somewhere then that makes you a slut, more than the chicks like Heather or Anne Maria Russo, it's a trap cuz you want to say it but once you do you regret it."

"Shut your mouth!"

"No, now why don't you just answer my question?"

Jo stood silent until the other guy started piling in, "Jo it's okay." Brick said.

"Yeah it's fine we don't care." Cameron said.

"Be honest." Scott said.

The boys kept rambling things, and egging her to just tell them the truth but Dawn understood and felt sympathy for her. Jo couldn't tell the truth but these guys wouldn't shut up, it's true she's never even kissed a guy before that would make her some sort of loser right? Why would she care though? Unless she did…

"NO! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BEFORE! OKAY?! I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A GUY!" She yelled for them all to hear and then looked down feeling slightly shamed by her virgin life, the guys eyes all widened and Dawn still looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Same here." Scott said and Jo's eyes widened and her mouth agape as she looked over to him.

"I've never nailed a chick, and I never nailed Mrs. Blainely, I've only made out chicks." He smiled evilly and the others looked at him with disapproval.

"Oh my god! You are such a fucking asshole! You made up all that bullshit just to fuck me over!" She yelled, her cheeks reddening a bit from admitting to these guys about that personal fact.

"You're a jerk Scott, it's one thing to hurt people physically but it's another thing to step all over their feelings." Dawn said defending Jo, because she'd never done anything of the sort either.

"So? I do that all the time."

"You fucking prick." Brick said, glaring at him. Now he felt bad for Jo, the tough girl who was always messing with him and always acted so strong and confident. He had no idea she had a vulnerable side to her but then he mentally slapped himself for thinking Jo was some sort of ice-woman. She may be tough but she's still a girl, period.

Jo perked up to see that Brick had defended her, she was both a little shocked and somewhat flattered.

"Oh you're defending her now?" Scott asked displeased with the way the cadet was defending the tomboy. She always punched him around anyway why should he feel some need to stand up for her if she probably wouldn't do the same?

"Yeah."

"Well there's a shock, Goody Two Boots."

"Shut your mouth."

"Oh! You're give me commands now!"

"SO?!"

"Well I'm just saying you think you're like the leader or something, that you're Mr. Large and In Charge here! When clearly you're not! Since you always do what you're told!"

"At least I do what I'm told!"

"Yeah, like you're the fucking man of the year!"

"HEY!" Jo suddenly yelled, gaining her composure after the way Scott made her spill her secrets. "You'd better shut the dirty little fucking mouth of yours Foxe, Brick may not be in charge but at least he's taking charge!" She said glaring up at him and standing up for both Brick and herself which left Scott speechless and in shock over the way Jo was defending the cadet.

"Fine…"

Dawn and Cameron looked at each other, both a little frightened by the heated argument between their taller acquaintances. Dawn nodded to Cameron to show that she would try something to comfort the blow and hopefully stop the fight.

"Y-You know…I've never gone that far either…I've never kissed a boy either…" Dawn said shyly blushing a little bit as she began to twirl a lock of her golden hair. The other 3 stared at her and then Cameron spoke up, "S-same here, except I've never kissed a girl…"

"Have any of you guys besides me kissed anyone?" Scott asked, not rudely but just curious. Dawn blushed and looked down. Cameron looked down as well, shame burning on his cheeks. Brick scratched the back of his head as he blushed and Jo looked in the opposite direction blushing too.

"Okay then…" Scott said. "I'll take that as no's."

Brick sighed, "Well now that we've established that… it's fine… I mean our own love-lives and sexual-lives wouldn't really be important to anyone but ourselves right?"

Everyone thought about it and nodded, "Unless you know you're friends with guys who think that."

"It's funny because if we're talking about impressing people, it kind of reminds me of my mom." Jo looked at him for a minute, wanting to hear where he was going.

"See you all know I'm here because of what I did to Duncan. But it's more than how it seems. My mom's always telling me that a good man, a gentleman should always defend a woman , you know? I personally take that to heart, and when I punched that… no-good, hell-raising delinquent I not only did it for Courtney…but I also did it for my mom. To make her proud and that I did the right thing. But instead I get myself in detention and the only thing she cares about is that I resorted to violence and got in trouble." He said, the whole group seemed to be moving at his words now.

" I don't understand why, but even though I love her with all my heart, I just can't…"

He sighed, "I just can't tell her off when I think she's wrong. And that I wish I could make my own decisions…and not have to rely on my mom as much…"

Jo scoffed, "So you're a momma's boy."

He frowned at her for a little bit, and almost couldn't believe her. "Hey cool off cadet, that's fine because…well…I'm a daddy's girl…" She said glaring and flushing madly and then she noticed that Brick had started laughing out loud.

"Shut up!"

"Well it's just… so unexpected..!" He laughed whilst she glared at him but then it formed into something of a smile.

"You know Brick you and your mom should go bowling with my Pappy." Scott said raising his eyebrows and earning a chuckle from Brick.

It was quiet for a minute until Cameron spoke up, "Y-You know, that kind of reminds me of my mom… and it's moments like these…where I step out…you know of myself a-and get a good look at myself. I don't mean like you know out of my bubble, but instead my own personal bubble. And when I see myself… I just… well… I don't like what I see…" He said, brushing the roof of his glasses as he looked down, a sad expression on his face.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Why don't you like yourself?" Brick asked, finishing what Jo wanted to ask.

"I'm…not happy… not just with myself but with my grades too… they're all A's…except… I know it sounds ridiculous but…I'm actually failing..."

"In Woodshop…" Once again everyone's eyes were all on their new speaker, Cameron. They all looked shocked at the fact that probably the smartest kid in school was actually failing something. "You see we had a project where we had to make this like-ceramic beaver. We had at least a month to do it. The tail on the beaver is like a switch where you press it and the little light at the front turns on… But mine didn't go on…

"So I got an F on it…"

A expression of disappointment on his face, making the others Jo and Brick feel sorry for the little guy. Dawn put her hand on his shoulder, she knew that by his aura that he had rather high expectations to live up to for a boy who lives a sheltered life.

"I've never gotten an F in my life…and I'm being honest and my mom was always fair with me when she was still homeschooling me and she always made sure that I studied…"

"Before I took woodshop, I thought I was playing it smart and that a class like woodshop would be a breeze and I could maintain my grade point average."

Scott scoffed, "Then you're a fucking idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a flashlight?" Cameron asked growing bolder and more defensive.

"No you're a genius because you can't make a flashlight. I mean what made you think that you could take woodshop if you didn't even know how to do any of it?"

"Have you seen some of those dunderheads take woodshop? Like that Duncan, or Owen Fisher or Geoff Davis?"

"I take shop." Scott mentioned.

Cameron nodded, "Exactly."

"Hey at least I'm passing woodshop I have A's in that class." Scott smirked at a pouting Cameron.

"Well at least I'm passing my other classes." He spoke up, defending himself for a change. Scott looked at him, surprised at the spine he's grown.

"Look… neither of you is any better than the other one so no more fighting please?" Dawn said, the last thing they needed was for Scott to have an unfair advantage at picking a fight with the small Cameron.

"I can touch my ear with my toe." Jo said out of the blue.

Brick decided to join in, "I-I could fix the rip on a shirt, with just a needle and thread."

"I can talk to animals." Dawn said, earning an incredulous look from everyone

"I can make spaghetti." Cameron said.

Scott looked at everyone and thought What the hell? "I can touch my nose with my toungue." Everyone looked at him and started laughing, including him. It was funny how some people can start amusing conversations out of little things.

**PHEW! This took forever but I knew this long one had to make up for all my laziness I'm so freaking sorry to all you patient readers, but there will be 1 more chapter and then this story will be over and this time I WILL update the next chapter as soon as i can . I promise you!**

**P.S the song 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin also inspired me with this chapter, pretty awesome band… **

**See you soon! :3**


	10. Final: Don't You Forget About Me

**Chapter 10: Don't You Forget About Me**

The teens continued their laughter over sharing the bizarre or rather normal things that they know how to do. It was fairly awkward given how their conversations stretched from how they go about their normal school days to how they get it at home. "So tell us jock-ette. What's your story?" Scott asked, he heard enough about her non-existent love-life. Now he wanted to hear a little bit about Jo's homelife since Dawn, Cameron and Brick gave a little bit of info about how it is for them.

"I'm not discussing that with a bunch of total strangers." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Please?" Scott begged with a fake, puppy-dog eye expression to just annoy the hell out of her. It worked.

She rolled her eyes, "You already know about my brothers. My mom's in the ground and dad's a working man. There."

"Is that it?" Brick asked.

Jo nodded, "Pretty much?"

"I'm so sorry Jo…" Dawn said, to Jo's befuddlement and annoyance.

"What?" She asked incredulous.

"That must have been tough…"

Jo was about to rant at her for not just having a say in what's supposed to be HER private life and the fact that she sensed pity in this weido's voice. Though she assumed that if she did, Brick-house would probably get in her way and go on about that 'she didn't mean it' or 'you can't pick on someone smaller than you' or some shit. The fact that he was so protective of this moon-girl just pissed her off even more, but she still didn't know why…

"What's she saying Jo?" Cameron asked innocently. Jo looked at him, displeased but nonetheless she sighed and gave up.

"Fine…"

"Fine what?" Brick asked. Who is this girl? He knew that it was still very much Jo Taylor, but since everyone's being so open with each other for some weird reason, maybe that meant even Jo felt that she had to discuss her own life with everyone, including people she either didn't know very well or just didn't want to associate with at all.

"Well…my mom and dad; mom's dead but the thing is before she was dead this is how is was: When you look at them, together, in a photo I have of them or something. It's very clear that whatever it is they had, just didn't work out nor will it work out." Jo started, looking down at the floor with a stoic expression. "My mom… well she was happy with her sons…my dad… he always wanted a daughter…."

Jo sighed again and then continued, "Mom on the other hand, since I was the only girl… She got me into sports and I was excited to do it because she did it. I wanted to make her proud because she always had her eyes on me and she expected so much from me…"

"Dad…well he always brought me dresses… I wasn't too crazy about them… and he even brought me make-up and dolls. You know? The kind of shit that girls like."

'You know you ARE a girl'. Brick thought in his mind, well at least he found out why Jo was so much like one of the other guys…

"My brothers gave me hell because they couldn't let go of their mothers tit, Jordan's the only one who actually has ANY sort of affection or care for me and in return he's okay and I like him. Then mom and dad got into an argument because Dad thought that Mom was being too rough and not at all fair to us, I distinctly remembered my mom calling my Dad a pussy and then she walked right out the door… and she left that very night…" She stopped and then looked at the ground, her face not visible as she shook her head.

Jo shook off any tears…that may have wanted to make their presence. NO! Big girls do NOT cry! NO! She mentally screamed in her head. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before going on. "So later on… Mom just… well I assumed she must've missed my Dad…because two years prior to them getting a divorce…"

…

…

…

"She drank herself to death…"

She nodded and met the eyes of her peers all looking extremely concerned and even sympathetic by that kind of tragedy, expect for Scott who was better at not showing his emotions, nonetheless he shook his head in a sympathetic manner.

"I…um… for a while I thought… You know this meant… I wouldn't have to be…the kind of stuck-up, cold-hearted, god-awful bitch that my mom wanted me to be…because that's just how she was… But then…you know I got older…and more mature…and I realized that…it's better for me…to be…you know? Strong… and not subject myself to those menial, girly little things that the girls concern themselves with…because…" She shook her head and kept her gaze on the ground. "It's just not me…"

"You don't know that…" Dawn said, hoping to get on this volatile girl's good side.

Scott turned his head to her, incredulous about her remark, "What are you talking about Dawn?"

"I'm sorry it's just… you know Jo you don't have to feel that way…because… I don't know if this'll mean anything to you but… you're really pretty…"

Jo widened her eyes but then closed them, "Well you guessed right because it doesn't."

Brick stood up, "Hey, she was giving you a compliment."

"I don't give a shit."

"You see you keep pushing people who care about you or try to help you! Why?!"

"That's none of your business!"

"But I'm just asking! Out of curiosity, why?!"

"Fuck you!"

Brick stuttered before Jo crossed her arms and looked opposite of his direction, "Fine!" He said and huffed before crossing his own arms and looked the other direction as well.

"Guys…please don't fight…" Dawn pleaded but the two athletes refused to look at each other.

Cameron spoke up, "You know guys…this may be a bad time but um… when we're all back in school on Monday…how do you think it would be…would we pass each other in the hallways you know? Give a 'Hi' or 'Good Morning so-and-so'? I mean you guys are all my friends right? "

"Of course." Dawn said.

"Me too." Said Brick.

"Eh." Scott answered, he wasn't a social type to begin with so at least his respond made sense.

"Honesty?" Jo asked.

"Yes please." Cameron said.

"No."

"Oh… well okay… I understand…"

"Look don't take it personally String-bean it's just…"

"It's just what? Jo?" Brick asked, somewhat irked at her for being openly blunt and insensitive like that.

"Look at you guys, we come from different areas and that means everyone else that we all hang out with has very different opinions not just about general things but about the others who don't share the same opinions." Jo explained, "Now me and Brick-house can associate with each other because we're from the same cliché area but as for you guys…" She shook her head.

Scott glared at her as well as Brick, but Dawn and Cameron looked more understanding. That's just the way things were, Cameron thought but Dawn was more concerned about what Jo was really thinking.

"You know Jo…you don't have to go along with what they say."

"What?"

"I mean…it's… it's normal to feel peer pressure, perfectly normal but…you don't have to feel like you HAVE to go along with what they tell you to do…"

Scott shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but can you just be quiet?" Dawn turned her head towards him, "What, I can't give my friends compassion?"

"Yeah exactly. I don't know what weed you've been smoking but enough with all the psychedelic or whatever future sighting powers you have, because me and everyone else has had enough of it! You don't know us like that! And you never will!" He yelled, frustrated.

"I don't smoke! And I'm sorry if I'm different from other people!"

"Well here's the thing Fairy Princess, did you stop to think for one minute?! That oh I don't know maybe there are some people who don't like to have their private life being discussed by a person they probably don't even know! Different or not, you have no right to say that you think you know us, because you don't!"

Dawn shook her head and spoke quietly "Shut up…"

"I mean it's always 'me,me,me' with you, 'Oh look at me I'm a cute little hippie girl who loves animals', 'look at me I have weirdo powers', 'look at me I have no idea how to shut the hell up about what powers I have'!"

"Shut up…" She said a little louder.

"I mean come on! Just…no! Shut up for once!"

"Shut up!" She yelled this time, now she was crying.

Scott was about to continue his rant until he noticed her crying. "Go cry home to Daddy don't cry here."

She wiped her eyes and Cameron put his hand on her shoulder to console her. "I'm sorry Scott but maybe…" he started.

"What?"

"I don't have very many friends either so…I'm no good at socializing myself… so I wouldn't know how to properly socialize with people either…" Cameron said, trying to defend Dawn. Since she didn't have much friends either she wasn't very good at making them, except to people who thought she was nice, patient and understanding. Perhaps she thought that the more she knew about people the more they could trust her and even…like her…

Scott sighed and shook his head, slightly ashamed for hurting the girl's feelings. Why was he thinking this? He's berated her millions of times before! Now why did he get all upset about getting her upset now?!

"I'm sorry Cameron." Jo said, this was the first time she used his real name.

He shook his head, "No that's okay."

"I hope you don't it personally, and you probably don't."

Cameron shook his head and turned to her, a expression of disbelief on his face and almost laughed. "You are SO conceited…and arrogant Jo… You're so cruel and you're so mean..t-to everyone! Why are you like that?! Why?! I know you're mother was the same way but why are YOU like that?!"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited! It's just…! When all those guys look at me! They expect things from me and expect me to say certain things around certain things!" She raised her voice.

"Well why?! Why do you go along with them?!"

"Y-you just don't understand! You don't..! It's agony and it's pressure! You don't understand that kind of pressure…!" She said, her voice cracked at the last word.

Cameron looked shocked, "Oh, you're saying that I don't understand? You don't think I don't understand pressure, Jo?"

He felt tears well up in his eyes and was unable to stop them from falling, "Well fuck you! FUCK YOU!" He yelled for the first time, and at Jo no less…

She widened her eyes and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Cameron covers his face as he begins to cry, "T-the thing is…I'm in here because… Mr. McClain found a gun…in my locker…"

Everyone looked shocked, now.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?!" Brick asked, sounding more than shocked.

"Because with the tail…o-on the beaver… the fucking light wouldn't go on…"

"What was the gun for Cameron?" He asked, much more sternly.

"I tried…and i-it just wouldn't work…I can't have an F…I really can't…my mom and dad can't have it…E-even if I aced the rest of my semester I'd still have a B and then it's all ruined! Everything's ruined for me!"

"Cameron…" Jo said, pity in her voice.

"I considered my options…"

"Killing yourself is not an option you dumbass!" She yelled with a hint of worry in her voice, she regularly found him annoying and just in the way but that didn't mean she would want him to just suddenly kill himself! He was just a short little bubble kid for God's sake!

"I didn't do it though!"

"Was it a hand gun?" Scott asked, he knew about those kinds of guns but he could never get his hands on one.

"No, just a flare gun… and…it went off in my locker…"

It was silent for a while until Scott began to snicker, and then Dawn. Brick and Jo looked at each other and both started laughing, with Scott and Dawn joining in. Even Cameron started to laugh a little bit, "It's not funny!" He said while laughing.

"Hey guys, that's not the worse part!" He laughed, "The whole fucking beaver was destroyed!" He said and then they laughed even more.

Dawn laughed and then toned it down to a chuckle. "Guys, I haven't been completely honest with you… but you want to know what I did to get in here?"

Everyone pays their attention to her. "Nothing."

"I haven't gotten in trouble before, and I just didn't have anything better to do." She said and then everyone started laughing. She giggled, "You're all laughing at me!"

"No!" Scott laughed.

"Yes you are!" She laughed as well with all of her…friends…

* * *

Later on, Cameron puts on a CD and then the music starts. All of the teens began dancing, including together. Which is what teens do best, they dance to express their sense of freedom, entitlement and their youth. For as long as they would be until they grow up… So let's make it all last…

When the music stopped everyone went back to a normal light-hearted conversation, only 30 more minutes till they could all finally, FINALLY go home and spend whatever rest of the sweet weekend they had left, doing their own thing.

Scott crawled in the heating duct to return to his spot where Chef put him.

Brick, Jo, Dawn and Cameron all sat together at a table, " Hey Cam." Jo said and Cameron perked his head up to her, "Yes?"

"Are you still going to write your paper?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well since there's only like 30 something more minutes left, then there's really no point in the rest of us writing our own paper right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes that is what Chef wants us to do."

"I know but don't you think all of us would pretty much want to say the same thing, we're all thinking it."

Cameron smiled, "You just don't want to write your paper right?"

Jo raised both her hands, "Okay you caught me but you ARE the smartest. Am I wrong?"

Cameron chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, flattered by her remark, "Oh, well…" He said with pride.

"We trust you to do it."

Brick and Dawn both nod in approval.

"Ok! Okay, I'll do it!" He said, somewhat excited that these guys were now officially his friends.

Jo glances at Dawn, noticing how long and golden her locks were, in contrary to her short dirty blond hair but she smiled. Dawn noticed Jo looking at her, "Jo?"

"Come on Moon-girl." She said and then grabbed her hand practically dragging her, "O-Okay..!" she blushed lightly, this was probably the first time Jo was being actually pretty nice to her. Jo took Dawn to the library book storage room. "Okay Moony, now I don't really know how to do this but me and Red have practiced a bit so I think I can do it somewhat properly…"

"Zoey? I know her, she's nice…"

"I know, that's all she is." Jo said and then pulled out a brush and began to stroke Dawn's long, actually fairly messy hair. "Geez Moony you have all this hair and you can't even take care of it?"

Dawn blushed and pouted slightly, "Well actually, I do but I didn't exactly brush this morning."

"Well even if you do brush regularly you still do a pretty piss-poor job at it because hair this long needs to be managed with care."

Then Dawn giggled, "You know that because you used to have long hair didn't you?"

Now it was Jo's turn to blush, "…Y-yeah… but my mom chopped it all off in 7th grade because it got in the way whenever I played…" She said and continued brushing Dawn's hair till it looked nice and neat and even beautiful. Then she picked something from her gym bag, "I don't know why Zoey insisted on giving me this makeup bag but who'd thought it'd become useful." Jo said and she grabbed the makeup bag and picked what she thought would be suitable for an ingenue like Dawn.

"Jo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but…why are you being so nice to me?" Dawn asked, her eyes looking rather big and innocent.

Jo began to stammer, "W-well… I figured…"

"That you were right… Whatever pressure I felt from those faggots on the team are gone because I made some friends today… That and… when you said I didn't have to feel pressured… it just reminded me that… I forgot how to trust people because they always assumed…that I was some sort of bitch like my mother…"

Dawn smiled, "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable before…"She said a little sadly.

"What? Oh, don't listen to that asshole, he's just a dick because he has no friends and his house is a shithole."

"Thanks Jo, but…he's kind of right…"

"Nah, you're fine the way you are. Don't ever change that…" She said while applying eye-liner to a nervous Dawn, since she didn't really get many makeovers before. She whimpered and squeaked a little bit, thinking that Jo would accidentally poke her in the eye.

"Relax just keep your eyes closed okay?"

Dawn did so a little more relaxed but just still slightly nervous. "You know I don't know how much sleep you get but judging by those shades under your eyes, you need more than that."

"I get all the sleep required… I guess I'm just an early riser…"

"Yeah, me too…" Jo said and then finished. "There you go. Take a look what do you think?" She asked and showed her in a little mirror to show her reflection, her long blonde hair more straight and her bangs out of her face with two little red barrettes holding them back. Dawn herself was surprised at how she looked, she looked…

Pretty…

"I-I look… wonderful…"

"Aw shucks that's probably nothing, it's better when Red does it because she's done it more than me…"

"Hey Jo… would you mind…if I tried…doing the same…to you?"

Jo blinked her eyes in surprise, "What me?"

"Yes. Like I said before you're really pretty…"

Jo thought about it for a minute, she was used to it when there were girls around. Well just Zoey actually, though Dawn would be no different…

"O-Okay… go on." She allowed Dawn to do some work on her… the boys would be in for a surprise…

* * *

Scott was just sitting in the closet waiting for their detention to be over and then noticed the door open. It was Dawn, and then he noticed how different she looked. His eyes widened at the new Dawn, her hair so straight and beautifully in place and her eyes… looked so alluring…they were grey… he didn't notice how bright they were…

She smiles at him and blushes and for once he smiles back her, a real smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron was sitting at the table thinking about what exactly to write for their essay and Brick was sitting on the table in deep thought and then he looked up and saw the new Jo, in awe.

Her short dirty blond hair was neatly brushed and in a ponytail and that she was actually wearing makeup, which looked…really good on her…the lipstick and mascara….really brought out her womanly features… to Brick's secret liking, blushing while he took in her whole new image.

She walked over to Cameron, who was just as in awe as Brick was. For someone who acted so boyish looked so beautiful when she looked…well like a girl..! Jo noticed Cameron staring at her with his mouth agape, she flushes slightly and glares at him a little. He smiles, "W-wow!"

Jo couldn't help but smile back and then noticed Brick walking towards her, his face flushed as he stared into her violet eyes.

* * *

In the closet, Dawn and Scott look into each other's eyes and then Dawn leaned towards him and kissed him, he was only somewhat shocked but he didn't stop and even kissed her back. Strange, for this being their first kiss together, it was fairly sweet and innocent.

Dawn then breaks the kiss, "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't." She chuckled and then twirled with one of her locks. "What are you looking at?"

He kept staring at her, just amazed at how beautiful she was. Sure she was cute but this whole makeover thing just made her look not 'cute' but attractive even.

"I-I can see your face…" Damn that sudden stutter, and more so damn the warmth he felt on his cheeks. "Hey… did you really mean…all of what you said…about me…being different…?" She asked shyly.

"Truth?"

"Yes please?"

"There's nothing wrong with being different…" He said and smiled, making Dawn blush and shyly smile back at him.

* * *

Cameron finished his paper and even kissed it. While Brick and Jo kept looking at each other, "What's the matter?" She asked, a little sheepishly.

"W-What happened to you?" He asked, and then mentally slapped himself, she was a girl! Why couldn't he understand that?!

"Dawn… did it… Why? What's wrong? Too weird for you?" She asked, getting slightly defensive.

"N-No! N-Not at all…! It's just…so different… you look…like a girl..!" He stammered, well that was charming, real smooth!

"Is that bad?"

"No, i-it's great!"

"Do you think I look pretty?" She asked looking down with a slight pout, complete with a blush on her face.

"Honestly…yes… though you're always pretty…in your way…"

Jo smiles and Cameron steps in between them, paper in hand. Brick and Jo both gave him friendly punches in the arm.

* * *

(Insert Song: Don't You Forget About Me by Simple minds)

The teens step out as they leave, that was a very LONG, almost agonizing detention except… it wasn't agonizing at all…

Cameron stepped into his mom's car and left and waved a big goodbye to his new friends. Jo and Brick stand together and share a slow, but passionate kiss. Hands in hands, Wow…so this is how a man's hands feel…so warm…so protective…

They break away and blush and smile, "So Jo, how was that for your first kiss?"

She chuckles. "Joanna."

His eyes widened, but he smiled again until he noticed Jo's dad in the car driving forward, "Oh, y-you'd better get away from me before my dad tries to kill you…So I'll see you on Monday?" She smiled at him one last time. He smiled back, "Yes Ma'am."

Jo's dad rolled down the window and saw Brick standing next to his beloved daughter and nodded in approval. Jo smiled at Brick one last time and went into the car next to her dad. Which gave Jo's Dad the chance to glare at Brick whom winced at said glare. They drive off but Brick noticed Jo's hand sticking out and waving to him, "Joanna…" He said and then noticed his mom's car approaching and then made his way in so they could drive off.

* * *

Dawn has her purse with her and takes one of her peace necklaces and puts it into Scott's hands. They share a kiss, not the same innocent one they shared in the library, but with passion, lust and even…something more…

"I don't want to be alone anymore…" She said as they broke away.

"You won't have to be. Like I said, you can't ignore me even if you tried." He smirked at her and then she blushed. She saw her mom's car approaching and then her mom saw Scott, whom nodded at her with a big grin on his face. She shuddered and opened the door for Dawn to get into and drive away as fast as they can.

"See ya Dawn…"

"See ya…Scott…"

* * *

In the library Chris and Chef go to the table that the teens sat at and began reading the paper that Cameron wrote:

_Dear Mr. McClain,_

_we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions._

Scott is seen walking with his sunglasses on and he puts on Dawn's peace necklace.

_But what we found out is that each of us is a nerd._

_Brick: And a military brat_

_Jo: And a tomboy_

_Dawn: An oddball_

_Scott: And a sociopath_

_Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours…_

_The Brekkie Club._

Scott walks through the football field, thrusting his fist in the air. He had won the heart of a girl and got to see more than what he thought he knew about other people.

As for the rest they saw more as well and there was no way they would ever forget about that… even when they're grown.

**The End**

**Well…this is the end! Hope you all enjoyed reading this fabulous parody because I really do love the Breakfast Club so very freaking much! And just try reading this with the song by Simple Minds. P.S I hope you all liked it again, review if you did. I can't believe I finally finished this but I did. I'm so sad…it's over but like they said in Pitch Perfect the endings are always the best part. **

**A-chan out, See you all soon! :3**


End file.
